fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Persona:Dominated Mind
/Passará por uma reformulação/ No ano de 2049,misteriosos eventos andam ocorrendo,estes eventos estão ligados a algo chamado Persona. Poucos sabem o que é ou o que um Persona faz, e os poucos que sabem mantém segredo sobre o que isto é. Por conta disso,pessoas vem desaparecendo e um novo perigo paira sobre todos e somente aqueles que dominam os segredos dos Personas podem mudar o mundo. Velvet Room thumb|centre|593x593px{Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3FgVv24-0 } Igor: Olá,bem vindo a sala de Veludo. Ha ha ha,parece que o destino tem uma maneira engraçada de agir.Meu nome é Igor,é um prazer conhece-lo. Margaret: Eu o acompanharei durante suas viagens. Margaret,ao seu dispor. Igor: Essa dimensão fica entre seus sonhos e a realidade,entre a mente e a matéria.Normalmente,somente os que fizeram o contrato podem adentrar esta sala.Quem sabe,muito em breve este seja o seu destino. Margaret: Que nossos caminhos voltem a se cruzar.Boa sorte. Intro(Prólogos) 1-'Butterfly Fly Away' Em 2049,nas montanhas da China,atrás de uma cachoeira,estava o velho mestre Chin meditando.Ao abrir os olhos,ele vê seu antigo aluno, Kensou. Kensou:Mestre Chin,o que devemos fazer com ela? Chin:Não peguem leve com ela,quero que você,Bao e Momoko,deem uma despedida inesquecível para ela Kensou:Entendi mestre Chin:Não hesitem e nem subestimem ela,pode não parecer,mas aquela garota é mais que um rostinho bonito. Saindo da cachoeira,havia uma floresta cheia de vida,nesta floresta uma garota estava correndo,saltando de árvore em árvore,pulando por cima de troncos no chão,passando pelos animais e fazendo muitas outras coisas para fugir de Momoko. Momoko:Você não pode fugir de mim,sabe que sou mais rápida e ágil que você. Momoko dava um mortal com as duas pernas retas,acertando a garota. A garota se levanta e decide enfrentar Momoko. Momoko usava seus movimentos de capoeira combinados com acrobacias para enfrentar a garota,o que lhe dava uma vantagem e mostrava a diferença de experiência entre as duas,visto que a garota não conseguia lidar com as sequências de Momoko. Garota:Seu estilo de capoeira é incrível...urgh... Momoko avançava com suas sequências,enquanto a garota defendia,até que ela usa seu teleport para ficar atrás de Momoko,então coloca sua mão nas costas de Momoko e faz uma pequena explosão com seu chi. Momoko se levanta num pulo,ficando feliz pela sua adversária e então usa seu Phoenix Arrow na garota e depois decide lançar seu golpe supremo para finalizar. Momoko:Essa é minha despedida para você,GamehameHAAAA!! Momoko lançava um projétil enorme rosa continuamente na direção da garota,destruindo parte da floresta com seu golpe poderoso. Quando a fumaça do golpe se esvai,Momoko não consegue ver onde a garota estava,sendo assim,ela tinha fugido durante seu ataque Gamehameha.Usando sua telepatia,Momoko se comunicava com Kensou. Momoko:Kensou,ela escapou,provavelmente ela deve estar indo para sua área. Kensou,que estava próximo a uma cachoeira no fim da floresta, havia recebido a mensagem e já estava em alerta para qualquer movimento. Kensou:Entendido Momoko,vou ficar de olho. Kensou fecha os olhos e começa a se concentrar.Kensou conseguiu "enxergar" a energia psíquica de toda vida natural num raio de 50 metros, utilizando a técnica "En".No meio da energia psíquica da floresta,Kensou começou a "enxergar" a energia roxa da garota correndo em direção a cachoeira.Então,Kensou abre os olhos e lança uma Shinryu Choukyuudan(Uma enorme esfera psiquica azul) na direção da garota. A garota continuava correndo,pois tinha um objetivo em mente e ninguém poderia para-la. Ela começou a sentir uma energia psíquica se aproximando a 49 metros dela. Rapidamente,a esfera psiquica de Kensou se aproxima da garota,a ponto de colidir,porém,ela concentra seu chi em sua mão e lança um projétil para colidir com a esfera. Apesar do tempo ter sido perfeito,a garota é arremessada para longe com o impacto. Kensou:Acertei! Kensou corre em direção ao disparo,entrando na floresta.Enquanto isso,a garota se levanta e percebe que machucou o braço esquerdo.Ela começa a sentir a presença de Kensou mais próxima e sabia que não podia enfrenta-lo de frente,então começou a preparar o terreno para lutar contra ele. Kensou finalmente chega ao local e encontra a garota em posição de luta,como se estivesse esperando por ele. Kensou percebeu isso,mas não fugiria de uma luta então,se pos em posição de luta. o vento passou por ambos,balançando seus cabelos e então,no cair de uma folha,ambos começam a lutar. A garota defendia os golpes de Kensou com dificuldade enquanto recuava,Kensou avançava tentando quebrar a guarda da garota,mas ao pisar numa pedra seu pé afunda,o prendendo,dando a oportunidade da garota teleportar para trás de Kensou e continuar com seu objetivo.Kensou então,começou a se comunicar telepaticamente com Bao. Kensou:Bao,ela está indo para aí,pare ela. Bao:Deixa comigo,não vou deixar ela se safar tão fácil dessa quanto você deixou A garota estava de frente a cachoeira,mas antes que pudesse tentar algo,ela é abordada por Bao.A garota não recua e fica em posição de luta,que por sua vez é respeitada por Bao,também ficando em posição de luta. Garota:É uma grande honra enfrentar o Psycho ball humano,não vou fazer feio,prometo pela minha mãe. Bao:Claro que é um honra!Prepare-se! A garota conhecia o estilo de Bao que era muito focado em longa a distância,porém,seu curta a distância não era péssimo,utilizando sua energia para criar uma esfera por seu corpo,o que lhe deu o apelido de Psycho Ball Humano. A garota avança na direção de Bao,mas ele joga suas Psycho Balls para que a garota recue,porém,ela desaparece ao ser acertado por uma das psycho balls e reaparece rapidamente do lado e continua correndo. Bao:Teleport?Igual ao da Athena! Garota:não,isso foi um Desappear Bao:Não,isso foi um teleport!Não me corrija assim de novo! Garota:Ta bom :I A garota e Bao começam a trocar golpes corpo a corpo,a garota leva vantagem por seu treino anterior em corpo a corpo.A garota manda uma sequência de três chutes rápidos em Bao e finaliza,concentrando sua energia numa esfera, e pulando com a mão erguida para cima,atingindo Bao em cheio,mas não era o bastante para derruba-lo. Bao aproveita o momento,vira uma psycho ball que quica no chão e acerta a garota.Depois ele concentra sua energia em sua mão e lança um pequeno projétil que faz uma grande explosão psiquica que empurra a garota para longe. Bao:Blood Psycho Ball! Dizia Bao,lançando uma esfera psiquíca vermelha na direção da garota.Quando ela é acertada,seu corpo fica paralisado,deixando a vulnerável a ataques. Bao então começou a rir,mostrava que ela ainda tinha muito que aprender para derrota-lo,então,ele da um chute duplo,fazendo com que ela fosse para cima,depois ele vira uma psycho ball e quica a acertando,fazendo a voar para longe. Bao:Eu venci você,agora vou derrotar você com meu golpe final,Blood Psycho Ball!! Bao lança uma esfera psiquíca vermelha na direção da garota,porém ela levanta uma mão e abaixa a outra,criando um escudo brilhante que reflete a a esfera vermelha de volta para Bao,assim paralisando quando ele é acertado.A garota então,pula e da vários chutes em Bao repetindo "damu" várias vezes e então finaliza com um chute duplo que joga Bao para longe. Garota:Falta pouco...Eles são forte demais... A garota começa a correr em direção a cachoeira e então,usa sua energia nos pés para criar um pequeno impulso,possibilitando a ela dar um enorme salto em direção a cachoeira.Ao entrar na cachoeira,ela se encontra com Chin meditando de costas para ela.A garota anda até ele e tira uma adaga de sua cintura enquanto permanece andando em sua direção. Chin:Então,chegou a hora? Garota:Sim...me desculpe... Chin:Não se desculpe,faça o que tiver de fazer Bao tinha avisado sua localização telepaticamente para Kensou e Momoko que estavam bem próximos. Momoko,Kensou e Bao correm em direção a cachoeira juntos. Kensou:Droga como pudemos deixar ela chegar até o mestre Bao:A culpa é sua Kensou,você foi o idiota que deixou ela afundar seu pé! Momoko:Não briguem meninos,por favor Bao:Momoko tem razão,vamos lá! O trio pula em direção a cachoeira.Enquanto isso,a garota então se ajoelha perante a Chin e ergue a adaga.Chin se levanta e põe a mão no ombro da garota,depois pega a sua adaga. Chin:Seiko Asamiya,você passou no teste,você é realmente a filha de Athena Chin abre a adaga que se revela uma garrafa de saque,então bebe o líquido que havia dentro.Momoko,Bao e Kensou entram na cachoeira,ao verem Chin bebendo seu saque,o trio começa a parabenizar Seiko.Seiko se levanta e vai até eles. Momoko:Bom trabalho Seiko,você passou no teste,parabéns Seiko:Obrigada Momoko-chan,sem sua ajuda nos meus treinos eu não conseguiria,sem todos vocês,eu não conseguiria passar no teste,obrigada >< Bao:Você é uma gracinha igual a sua mãe,mas você só passou porque eu peguei leve,eu podia ter usado meu A bomb naquele momento,lembre-se disso Seiko-chan,tome cuidado com seus oponentes Seiko:Hai Bao-kun :) Kensou:Você finalmente vai voltar para casa,não é?Depois de 3 anos treinando seu poder psíquico conosco,deve sentir muita falta da sua família Seiko:Sim sim,faz muito tempo que não vejo minha mãe e meu pai,também quero muito rever o meu irmão Danny >< Kensou:Ooohhh,você fica uma gracinha quando faz essa carinha Chin:Seiko,vou preparar seu voo de volta para Sendai Seiko:Hai mestre,arigato gosaimasu! Momoko:Vamos sentir muita saudade de você Seiko-chan Bao:Manda lembranças,ta? Seiko:Ta bom,eu também vou sentir muita saudade de vocês,muito obrigada por me ajudarem no treino ><thumb|left|312x312px Seiko se despediu em grande estilo de seus amigos,que também eram seus mestres.Graças a eles,ela aprendeu a controlar seus poderes psíquicos e desenvolver seu próprio estilo de luta durante esses 3 anos de treino extensivo.Depois de ter ficado longe de seus pais e irmão na China treinando,Seiko finalmente voltaria ao Japão,reencontrar sua família.Seiko chora de alegria,só de pensar no seu retorno. Seiko:Mal posso esperar para rever vocês,mamãe e papai,quais serão as aventuras que Daniel fez durante esse tempo que eu fiquei fora? 2-'Metal on Metal' Ano de 2048,Daniel havia sido sequestrado por uma mulher vestida de bruxa.Ele ficou 6 meses longe de sua casa,até que finalmente voltou,depois de ter desfrutado de uma grande aventura e ter feito novos rivais.Daniel retornou para casa,depois de ter deixado seus pais preocupados e apesar de sua aventura ter terminado,um novo objetivo estava em sua mente,derrotar seus novos rivais Daniel treinou arduamente durante esse tempo,não se restringindo somente a seu pai para treina-lo,mas também a sua mãe,assim conseguindo utilizar técnicas como Psycho ball,Psycho Teleport,Shining Crystal e Psycho reflector.Graças a esse treino,Daniel criou um estilo próprio,um misto entre seu pai e sua mãe. Ele treinou por muito tempo esperando uma oportunidade para terminar sua luta com Son Kusanagi,porém,ele soube que seu rival havia morrido e compareceu ao enterro,deixando uma boiuna vermelha em seu caixão,como uma forma de respeito a seu rival morto.Por conta disso,Daniel não teve coragem de desafiar Kyoko,irmã de Son para luta,porque sabia que a morte de Son não deixaria que ambos lutassem com 100% de sua força. Daniel,junto com Jonathan,foram visitar o dojô Saikyo de South Town,onde foram bem recebidos pelos alunos de Saikyo.Jonathan aproveitou para treinar um pouco ao lado dos alunos,enquanto Daniel,foi desafiado por um dos alunos destaque do dojo,seu nome era Tadashi. Tadashi:Meu nome é Tadashi Sima Li e eu te desafio a uma luta,Daniel Williams,por favor aceite meu desafio Daniel:Estava com vontade de lutar com alguém Todashi:Não vou pegar leve Daniel:Nem eu irei,se prepare! Jonathan:Get Ready for the Next Battle! Daniel e Todashi se encaram depois que Jonathan diz essas palavras e os estudantes do dojô Saikyo ficam impressionados com a pressão exercida. Daniel:Suas roupas não parecem de um aluno de Saikyo Todashi:Eu tenho orgulho da minha descendência e as honro sempre Daniel:Interessante,Psycho Ball!Ao dizer isso,Daniel lançou uma esfera de energia psíquica em Todashi que o empurrou por alguns centímetros de Daniel,mas causou um dano. Jonathan:Fist Attack! Todashi avança na direção de Daniel,desferindo várias sequências de golpes,tentando trazer a luta para o corpo a corpo,mas Daniel usa seu Teleport e aparace atrás de Todashi e então,lhe aplica um Koryuken.Todashi cai no chão,mas se levanta num pulo,enquanto Daniel avança pulando e dando três chutes.Todashi se abaixa e da um upper que leva Daniel para cima. Todashi:Isso foi um Launcher! Todashi da dois socos,depois pula dando dois chutes,então finaliza segurando a perna de Daniel e batendo com seu corpo no chão. Depois do corpo de Daniel quicar no chão,Todashi levanta perna e da um chute reto e então um chute giratório,fazendo Daniel voar um pouco longe e finalizando sua combinação. Jonathan:Isso não é estilo Saikyo,é um estilo diferente(Isso me lembra quando eu e Sakura participamos daquela aventura antes) Daniel se levanta num pulo.Daniel percebeu que Todashi era focado no corpo a corpo,diferentemente de seu estilo intensificador.Todashi avança na direção de Daniel,bem rápido,porém,Daniel se teleporta pra frente de Todashi e dá uma rasteira estilo megaman. Daniel:tsugi ni omae wa "Que cara forte" toyu Todashi:Que cara fort...hã? Daniel aproveita o momento e dá um chute que o atordoa e depois acerta 3 Koryukens em Todashi.Jonathan e os alunos do dojo ficam impressionados com a luta,principalmente com os golpes de ambos.Todashi se levanta num pulo,cospe sangue no chão e se põe em posição de luta. Jonathan:Seu nível aumentou bastante Daniel Daniel lança uma psycho ball,mas Todashi usa um side step,desviando da esfera,e então,Todashi da um upper que faz Daniel ir para cima.Todashi aproveita que Daniel estava suspenso no ar,então,ele da dash e joelhada várias vezes quando Daniel estava para cair,como um jogador de futebol dando embaixadinha numa bola e então finaliza dando um chute rodado com muita força,que faz Daniel voar e bater contra parede. Daniel:Not bad guy... Daniel limpa o sangue e se levanta em posição de luta e Todashi avança na direção de seu adversário.Daniel pula e faz uma sequência de três chutes,mas Todashi se abaixa e da um golpe de mão aberta no queixo de Daniel.Apesar de parecer estar em desvantagem,Daniel se suporta o golpe e manda vários socos em uma velocidade incrivelmente absurda,surpreendendo a todos que estavam lá. Daniel:Volare via! Daniel da um ultimo soco,totalizando cinquenta socos, que faz Todashi voar longe e bater contra a parede.Todashi não responde ao chamado dos alunos do dojo,sendo assim,a vitória foi de Daniel.Depois da luta,Jonathan agradeceu aos alunos pela hospitalidade e então foi embora com Daniel. Daniel ficou feliz,pois sabia que Todashi iria querer uma revanche pela luta que aconteceu no dojo.Todashi iria treinar e ficar mais forte para lutar contra Daniel novamente,ou seja,Daniel ganhou um novo rival e este rival era bem poderoso,era óbvio que ele iria atender suas expectativas. Daniel voltou para Sendai junto com sua família e permaneceu treinando,esperando ser forte o bastante para poder evitar o destino trágico de seu antigo rival e para derrotar seu novo rival,Todashi.Sua determinação era como um metal inquebrável,ele não deixaria ninguém que ele amava partir,essa era sua promessa e jamais deixaria que ela fosse quebrada. Daniel:Eu vou ser forte e vou proteger minha família,custe o que custar! 3-'Getting Strong' Em 2049,em Nova York,Jonathan estava visitando seu antigo lar.Jonathan via Nova York com novos olhos,a sua antiga cidade estava diferente,mas ao mesmo tempo com um ar nostálgico.Ainda se lembrava da aventura que teve com Sakura a muitos anos naquele lugar,eram lembranças ótimas para ele e adoraria reviver algumas. Porém,Jonathan não estava lá para relembrar o passado e sim para entrar em um torneio e levar o troféu para casa,pois Seiko estava voltando de viagem e ele deseja muito dar a ela um lindo troféu como presente de boas vindas. Jonathan:Nova York,me traz muitas lembranças boas,um dia trarei Daniel e Seiko aqui para verem onde eu e Sakura derrotamos aqueles monstros ao lado do cara ninja O celular de Jonathan começa a tocar,então ele o atende. Jonathan:Alô? Athena:Alô,Jonathan? Jonathan:Sim,estou ouvindo Athena: Cade você?Seiko ligou para cá,ela está voltando para casa Jonathan:Eu sei disso Athena:Então,por que não está comigo e com o Danny esperando por ela? Jonathan:Por que eu quero dar um ótimo presente de boas vindas para ela Athena:Presente? Jonathan:Sim,eu espero que ela goste,vou dar um troféu para ela do torneio que eu ganhar Athena: Isso não é uma desculpa para você entrar em um torneio,não é? Jonathan: Nada disso,agora eu vou ter que ir,tchau Athena: te espero em casa,tchau Ao finalizar sua ligação,Jonathan entrou para um mini torneio de Nova York,onde enfrentou diversos adversários e acabou vitorioso em todas as batalhas.Em algumas batalhas,Jonathan quase perde,mas seu espírito e desejo de vencer acabaram sobrepujando seus oponentes.Até que Jonathan finalmente chegou na final do torneio,seu oponente era Reiji Oyama. Reiji já havia enfrentado Sakura Kasugano uma vez a mando de Ryu e agora iria enfrentar um velho amigo dela.Enquanto Jonathan não sabia de nada sobre seu oponente,só que sua determinação lembrava Sakura,porém,sua personalidade calma e focada lembrava Ryu. Reiji:Prazer em conhece-lo,desejo uma luta aproveitosa para nós dois Jonathan:Igualmente Kid,me diga seu nome Reiji: Reiji Oyama Jonathan: Jonathan Williams,não pegue leve comigo Reiji: Lutarei com todas as minhas forças Ao som do gongo,a luta da se inicio e ambos avançam na direção um do outro. Jonathan avança dando um dash,seguido de um jab,porém,Reiji defende,então agarra Jonathan e o joga no chão,depois começa a dar vários socos em Jonathan,finalizando com uma joelhada em sua barriga. Jonathan da uma cambalhota para trás,então,Reiji avança dando chute,mas Jonathan desvia,dando um counter que atordoa Reiji,depois lhe aplica um Koryuken violento. A luta estava equilibrada,ambos estavam em pé de igualdade,o fator determinante para ver quem venceria a luta era o tamanho da determinação de ambos. Parecia que ambos foram feitos para serem rivais,mas Jonathan possuia um desejo maior,que era dar o troféu do torneio para sua filha,que a muito tempo não via. A luta se estendeu por muito tempo,Jonathan vê a necessidade de ativar seu Overheart,enquanto Reiji começa a se adaptar ao estilo de Jonathan,conseguindo uma vantagem enorme durante a luta. Jonathan:Haoh Gadouken! Gritava Jonathan,lançando um enorme projétil com umas duas mãos em direções opostas,porém,Reiji desviou do golpe. Jonathan viu como os talentos de Reiji eram assustadores,o rapaz conseguia se adaptar aos movimentos de Jonathan com uma certa dificuldade. Aproveitando o momento,Reiji bate no chão e então cria uma explosão em forma de tigre que rugia,bem próximo a Jonathan. Reiji:Tiger Roar! Jonathan é arremessado para trás com o golpe de Reiji e apesar do dano,os olhos de Jonathan nunca estiveram mais vivos. Então,Jonathan avançou na direção de Reiji e deu um soco em sua costela,depois,deu um soco em seu queixo. Jonathan:Koryu Rekka! Jonathan da três Koryukens em sequência(Um baixo,um médio e um alto),que acertam em cheio Reiji,mandando para cima. Reiji sentiu uma dor estrondosa,mas como Jonathan,seus olhos também estavam cheio de vida,então,ele se recupera no ar e manda um chute de aura azul em Jonathan,depois,gira o corpo e da um chute rodado no rosto de Jonathan. Reiji:Aerial Spin Kick! Jonathan mais uma vez é arremessado para longe com o golpe,mas sua determinação e vontade de vencer por sua filha o impedem de ficar no chão,seus olhos pareciam estarem em chamas. Ambos estavam no seu limite,então decidiram apostar tudo para ver quem podia atacar mais rápido.Então Jonathan e Reiji avançaram na direção um do outro. Jonathan:Determination is Unbreakable! Reiji:Great Dragon Rush! Então,num piscar de olhos,ambos começaram a atacar um ao outro,numa sequência de socos e chutes que não paravam de se anular,como num Rush Mode. Suas forças estavam equiparadas,mesmo que alguns socos ou chutes acertassem o outro,nenhum dos dois se permitia ao luxo de cair,continuavam em pé,atacando o outro numa chuva de socos e chutes. A platéia esbanjava alegria com aquela luta,não eram mais seus punhos que lutavam,era pura determinação,só aquele que possuir o maior desejo de vencer,se manterá de pé.Não havia mais dor,os socos não eram mais sentidos e o sangue estava quente ao máximo,prestes a virar vapor,enquanto os olhos dos dois,nunca ficaram tão vivos,pareciam um vulcão entrando em erupção. Reiji e Jonathan estavam no seu máximo,então,num momento oportuno,Reiji da um sidestep,o que faz com que Jonathan ataque o ar,deixando o desprotegido. Reiji aproveita o momento,concentrando suas ultimas forças e aplica um poderoso Uppercut em Jonathan. Reijij:Flying Dragon Upper! A cabeça de Jonathan é jogada para trás,Jonathan sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse sair de seu pescoço pela força depositada no Flying Dragon Upper de Reiji. O corpo de Jonathan estava caindo,nada mais respondia,ele estava praticamente sem energias por ter utilizado o Overheart por bastante tempo,com isso sentiu seu corpo traí-lo.Jonathan estava mais próximo de cair no chão de costas,mas não queria perder,seu desejo de vitória não poderia deixa-lo cair,se ele caísse ali,já era,não iria mais se levantar. Jonathan:Eu não posso perder,pela minha filha,eu vou vencer,ela está esperando por mim,eu vou vencer!Eu vou vencer! Foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu.Jonathan viu uma borboleta voar diante de seus olhos e então,surgiu uma figura parecida com Mr.Saikyo,que acertou um soco na barriga de Reiji e numa fração de segundos,ocorreu uma grande explosão de energia.Num piscar de olhos,Reiji havia sido lançado para fora da arena,dando vitória a Jonathan. Depois de receber o troféu de vencedor,Jonathan ficou assustado com o poder que havia despertado,logo recebe a notícia que Reiji se encontra em uma situação crítica de vida ou morte.Jonathan temeu que esse poder fosse ferir alguém que ele ama-se,então,decidiu que iria ir atrás de informações sobre aquilo que havia despertado Jonathan:Desculpa Seiko,não vou poder te entregar esse troféu pessoalmente Soundtrack Velvet Room {Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3FgVv24-0 } Igor:Olá,bem vindo novamente a sala de veludo. Margaret:Apenas aqueles que formaram um certo contrato podem adentrar esta sala. Você fez um ótimo trabalho trabalho despertando seus poderes. Igor:Leve isto com você. Margaret:Essa é a chave do contrante.Dessa noite em diante,você é nosso convidado na sala de veludo.A arcana do seu Persona é a força. Igor: O Arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado. Margaret: Cada usuário de Persona possui um Arcana que é representado por uma carta de tarot. Retratado como um jovem segurando uma fera apavorante, a Arcana Força representa a energia criativa ou física que precisa ser ou está prestes a ser desencadeada.Aqueles que possuem este Arcana,possuem uma grande força vinda do coração.Também está associada com a moralidade sobre o poder mais forte de auto-controle, gentileza, coragem e virtude sobre força bruta. Igor:Me pergunto para onde seus novos poderes da carta,a força,vão leva-lo.Creio que irei acompanha-lo nessa jornada,hu hu. {Intro Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm-WORKaOEc } 1-'Powerless' https://youtu.be/6B0B6Rk0_XQ thumb|315x315pxNo aeroporto de Sendai,estava Athena e Daniel esperando o avião,onde Seiko estava a bordo,pousar. Athena começa a estranhar a demora de Jonathan,enquanto Daniel tentava afastar os fotógrafos que estavam com suas câmeras,esperando o retorno de Seiko. Athena começa a ligar para Jonathan,mas ele não atendia suas ligações e isso a preocupa muito.' Athena:Seu pai está demorando muito,estou ficando preocupada Daniel:Ele deve estar tendo uma luta grandiosa para demorar assim Athena:É... Daniel:Deve ser por isso que ele não atende suas ligações,mãe Athena:Eu entendi,mas ainda é estranho,ele sempre é pontual Daniel:Mãe,quando um homem está numa luta acirrada,seus punhos conseguem absorver toda sua vida Athena:Você falou igual ao seu pai Daniel:Por que tem tanto fotógrafos aqui,isso é irritante Athena:É porque a Seiko era uma parceira vocal nos meus shows,ela está voltando para Sendai depois de 3 anos,é normal eles tirarem fotos para vender Daniel:Eu sei,mas é irritante,vou quebrar as câmeras deles Athena:Não!Daniel! Daniel:Por que não,mãe? Athena:Não podemos quebrar nada e nem agredir os fotógrafos,isso é crime e vamos ser punidos Daniel:Ta bom,prometo não quebrar nada Athena:E Daniel:E não atacar nenhum deles Depois de muito tempo,finalmente o avião de Seiko pousou e nenhum sinal de Jonathan,o que deixou Athena chateada e muito preocupada. Começaram a sair os passageiros do avião,até que finalmente,Seiko descia e os fotógrafos começaram a tirar fotos. Seiko começou a ficar assustada com a enorme quantidade de flashes,enquanto Daniel se colocava na frente para impedir os fotógrafos. Quando Seiko entrou em seu alcance,Athena usa seus poderes psíquicos para teletransportar ela e seus filhos para outro lugar. Finalmente,Seiko havia se reencontrado com sua família depois de tanto tempo,a emoção foi forte e antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação,Daniel abraça sua irmã. Daniel:Eu senti muito sua falta Seiko ficou sem palavras com o abraço forte que recebeu de seu irmão,depois ficou um pouco vermelha por sentir um pouco de vergonha. Athena ficou muito feliz por rever sua filha,mas ficou muito preocupada por Jonathan não ter aparecido,tenta ligar para ele mais uma vez,porém sua ligação não é atendida. Seiko:Danny...Eu estou ficando com vermelinha... Daniel:Hm?Ah!Desculpa,eu esqueci que você é tímida Daniel soltou sua irmã,enquanto ela se afasta um pouco dele. Seiko era uma pessoa bem tímida,até com sua própria família,Athena levava Seiko para fazer Shows ao seu lado como uma forma de lidar com a timidez de sua filha,apesar de ter dado certo,o tempo que Seiko ficou longe de sua família a tornou tímida novamente. Athena:Como é bom te ver de novo minha linda borboleta de novo Seiko:Mãe..senti tanto sua falta Athena logo abraçou Seiko e deu um beijo em sua testa. Athena:Eu sei minha pequena borboleta Seiko:Onde está o papai? Athena logo solta Seiko.Daniel olha para Athena,pois também gostaria de saber o porque seu pai não ter aparecido. Seiko fica receosa,então abaixa a cabeça e se desculpa pelas suas palavras. Athena:Não se desculpe borboleta,o seu pai disse que iria trazer um presente inesquecível para você,deve ser por isso que ele ta demorando tanto Seiko:Que ótimo >< Seiko sabia que sua mãe mentia,mas fingiu acreditar na doce mentira do que numa verdade cruel e que possa magoa-la. Athena usou seus poderes psíquicos para teletransporta-los de volta para casa,assim,nenhum fotógrafo iria perturbar a paz da família.Ao chegarem em casa,Seiko e Daniel gritam por seu pai enquanto o procuram por cada canto da casa. Quando Seiko vasculhou seu quarto,lá estava,um troféu,Jonathan havia cumprido sua promessa,mas não aparecer pessoalmente. Seiko anda em direção ao troféu,então ela o abraça forte. Seiko:Eu te amo pai,esse foi o melhor presente de todos Athena e Daniel não encontram nenhum sinal de Jonathan na casa,além do troféu que foi deixado como um presente para Seiko. Isso preocupou a todos,então começaram a ligar para as autoridades e dar parte do sumiço de Jonathan,a Interpool e a Delta Red entraram no caso,pois Jonathan possuía um passado com a Shadaloo e seu sumiço poderia ser um sinal de um eventual retorno. Passaram se dias e nenhum sinal de Jonathan,ninguém havia encontrado,mas,apesar disso Daniel continuava otimista e acreditava que seu pai voltaria,enquanto Seiko,tentava aos poucos retomar uma vida normal,mas não conseguia. Daniel: Bom dia Seiko Seiko:Bom dia Daniel:O que tem para o café da manhã hoje? Seiko:Eu peguei umas folhas e fiz um chá usando a luz do Sol Daniel:Legal,onde aprendeu isso? Seiko:Eu aprendi isso com a Momoko-chan Daniel:Mas por que você não pegou uma fruta na mesa? Seiko:É que...Eu não sei... Seiko ainda agia como se estivesse em seu treinamento na China.Daniel tentava manter um clima de otimismo em casa e a noite procurava por seu pai as escondidas,enquanto Athena,tinha que conversar com seu empresário sobre seus futuros shows.Ela não queria incluir Seiko ainda,pois não sabia se a menina conseguiria cantar e mesmo com a insistência de seu empresário,Athena continuou recusando o pedido. Seus shows estavam próximos,sua preocupação com Jonathan e com o comportamento de Seiko estavam enormes,mas não podia abandonar o único sustento de seus filhos por conta disso. Athena:Como eu estou? Daniel:Você está muito linda, mãe Athena:Obrigada Daniel Seiko:Você está incrível mãe >< Athena:Obrigada minha pequena borboletinha Seiko:Eu queria poder ir... Athena:Eu sei meu amor,mas você ainda não está totalmente bem para cantar Seiko:Ta bom... Daniel:Hey Seiko,se anima,você vai ver um show da nossa mãe depois de muito tempo Seiko:É verdade :D Athena:Depois do show nós conversamos sobre isso,tudo bem borboletinha? Seiko:Sim Sim >< Enquanto Athena partia para o seu show,um grupo de sombras a observava. A atmosfera começou a ficar pesada,parecia que uma catástrofe estava pronta para acontecer e ninguém fazia ideia do que poderia ser. O grupo de sombras desaparecem,porém um enorme nevoeiro começa a se espalhar em Sendai naquela noite,apesar de inofensiva,parecia ser bem perigosa. https://youtu.be/-EeDPHYTj64 Depois do belíssimo show de Athena,com direito a uma mensagem dela para os filhos,Daniel e Seiko foram para seus quartos.Enquanto Seiko dormia,Daniel saia as escondidas e ia mais uma vez procurar por seu pai em Sendai. Daniel perguntava para os moradores de rua,lhes dando comida mesmo que não dessem alguma informação útil. Durante sua investigação, Daniel era observado pelo mesmo grupo de sombras que estavam observando sua mãe,então começou um nevoeiro.Daniel não conseguia enxergar muita coisa no nevoeiro e ao respirar aquele ar coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. ??:nós sois vós Daniel:Quem disse isso? ??:vós sois nós Daniel:Eu não estou brincando apareça,me diga o que sabe sobre o desaparecimento de Jonathan Williams ??:você deve abrir seus olhos Enquanto isso,Seiko começava a passar mal e ter pesadelos terríveis.Ela via,em seus pesadelos, a imagem de seu pai de costas,andando para frente sem olhar para trás. Seiko tentava ir atrás dele,mas ao se aproximar surgia um ser rosa com um nariz enorme que a atacava. Ao abrir os olhos,Seiko se depara com um ser desconhecido lhe observando e então grita bem alto de medo. Seiko:Q-Quem é você? ??:Eu sois tu Seiko:E-Eu? ??:Tu sois eu Seiko:Não pode ser verdade ??:Abra seus olhos Seiko:Gadouken! Seiko manda uma esfera de energia de energia usando apenas uma mão na direção do ser desconhecido.Enquanto isso,Daniel começou a enxergar uma cópia de si mesma só que totalmente metálica. Daniel:!!! Metal Daniel:Abra seus olhos pequeno Danny Daniel:O que é você?Um clone? Metal Daniel:Um clone?Hihihi,eu sou você Daniel:Não tenho tempo para isso,preciso achar meu pai,se for continuar me atrapalhando,eu vou derrota-lo Daniel avançou na direção de seu oponente e então lançou uma esfera de energia psíquica,logo o Metal Daniel faz a mesma coisa,o que anula ambos os golpes,porque as duas esferas se atingem. Metal Daniel começa a andar na direção de Daniel e num passe de mágica,desaparece. Daniel:Mas como? Metal Daniel havia se teleportado pra cima de Daniel,sem ele perceber.Então Metal Daniel cai com os dois joelhos na cabeça de Daniel. Daniel se levanta e fica irritado por terem copiado seus golpes,não tolerava nem que copiassem seu "Next you'll gonna say counter". Metal Daniel novamente caminha na direção de Daniel e então desaparece.Daniel não era tão bobo quanto parecia,depois de contar até um,Daniel da um uppercut que intercepta o ataque de Metal Daniel. Daniel:Koryuken! Metal Daniel:Argh! Daniel:Você pode ter minha voz,pode ter minha aparência ou até mesmo meus golpes,mas você jamais.. Metal Daniel:Vamos!Termine a frase! Antes que ambos começassem a lutar novamente,o nevoeiro foi diminuindo e o Daniel de metal começa a desaparecer. Daniel estranhou o que aconteceu,nunca havia visto algo assim,provavelmente foi uma ilusão da sua cabeça,porque ninguém teria um estilo totalmente igual ao dele,provavelmente,era tudo graças a suas noites de sonos perdidas pela procura de seu pai.Depois de pensar bastante,Daniel decide voltar para casa,pois já estava ficando muito tarde. Enquanto Daniel tomava seu rumo de volta para casa,Athena,que já havia terminado seu show e entrevistas,volta pra casa. Ao entrar em sua casa,Athena encontrou Seiko se escondendo de baixo de um cobertor no sofá.Preocupada com a filha,Athena a abraçou e então tentou acalma-la. Athena:O que foi minha borboleta?Por que está se escondendo? Seiko:Mãe,tem um espírito atrás de mim Athena:Espiríto? Seiko:Sim,ele tem a mesma voz que a minha e fala que "eu sou ele" Athena:"Eu sou ele"? Seiko:Sim,ele parece um monstro e fica aparecendo toda hora Athena:Seiko,se acalme Seiko:Eu tento atacar ele,mas nada funciona,ele sempre volta Athena:Amorzinho,não se preocupe,vai ficar tudo bem,eu vou te proteger de qualquer espirito Seiko:Promete? Athena:Eu prometo,onde está seu irmão? Seiko:O Danny?E-Eu não sei,eu não vi ele quando o espirito me atacou :( Athena:Quer dizer que seu irmão te deixou aqui sozinha? Seiko:Eu não sei :( Athena ficou furiosa ao saber que Daniel deixou Seiko sozinha,mas não podia demonstrar sua fúria,pois a sua filha ainda estava bem abalada,então,permaneceu abraçada com sua filha até que Seiko dormisse em seus braços. Daniel entrou em casa e logo levou um susto pelo fato da Athena estar acordada com Seiko dormindo em seus braços.Apesar de estar brava com Daniel,Athena manteve um tom de voz calmo e começou a falar. Athena:Você tem dez segundos para me convencer a não castiga-lo por deixar sua irmã sozinha. Daniel:É que...eu...eu... Athena:agora você tem nove Daniel:Uff..Eu fui procurar o meu pai Athena:Sozinho e a noite?Sabe como Sendai é pode ser perigosa a noite Daniel:Eu sei,mas eu queria achar o meu pai,eu quero muito que ele volte para nós Athena:Eu também Daniel,mas não pode deixar sua irmã sozinha,ela ainda não está em condições Daniel:Eu sei,desculpa Athena:Seu pai sabe se cuidar Daniel,ele vai voltar para nós,deixe as autoridades cuidarem disso Daniel:Você não entende,tem muitas pessoas ruins que querem machuca-lo Athena:Eu sei Daniel,eu também tenho pessoas ruins que querem me machucar,se eu largar tudo para ir atrás do seu pai,algumas delas vão tentar ferir você e sua irmã Daniel:!!! Athena:Seu pai é um homem forte,eu acredito na força dele,acredite também,Daniel. Daniel:Ta,eu vou parar de sair sozinho por Sendai a noite Athena:Ótimo,porque você vai limpar a casa sozinho por uma semana como castigo Daniel:Damn it! Depois de ter recebido seu castigo,Daniel começou a limpar a casa,sozinho.Durante sua faxina,Daniel se sentia observado,cada vez parecia que estava sendo perseguido,algumas vezes jurava ter visto Metal Daniel.Algumas vezes,Daniel tentou atacar o Metal Daniel,mas no lugar quebrava algum móvel,enquanto Seiko continuou a ter pesadelos e ser perturbada pelo "espírito".Athena começa a prestar atenção no comportamento de seus filhos e percebe que eles agiam como se estivessem sendo perseguidos. Athena:Seiko,Daniel,me contem o que está acontecendo Seiko:Mãe...eu ainda estou sendo perseguida por um espírito,ele não me deixa em paz :( Daniel:Eu também mãe,eu estou sendo seguido por uma coisa parecida comigo,só que de metal Athena:Ele ainda fala com vocês Daniel e Seiko:Sim Athena:E o que ele fala? Daniel:Nós sois vós,vós sois nós Athena:E você borboletinha? Seiko:Eu sou tu,tu sou eu Athena:Eu prometi proteger você Seiko,a mesma promessa eu faço para você Daniel,eu vou proteger vocês Daniel:Mãe,o que vai fazer? Athena:Eu vou usar meus poderes psíquicos para tentar ver esses espíritos e expulsa-los Athena fechou seus olhos,depois os abriu,revelando a seus filhos uma aura roxa brilhosa em seus olhos. Seiko e Daniel se impressionam,enquanto Athena se assusta. Athena não consegue enxergar a alma de seus próprios filhos. Athena não acreditava nisso,tinha medo de perdesse seus filhos,enquanto Daniel e Seiko não entendem a situação. Athena:E-Eu consigo acreditar Daniel:O que houve mãe? Athena:Eu não vejo a alma de vocês dois Daniel:Mas como? Seiko:Então...Estamos mortos? Athena:Eu não sei crianças,eu não sei... https://youtu.be/m-A5ARoh7w8 Num momento delicado como aquele,Athena não soube o que fazer,porém,antes que pudesse organizar os seus pensamentos,o chão começou a tremer. Antes que pudessem tentar algo,um grupo de pessoas nunca antes vistas aparece na residência de Athena. ??:Athena Asamiya,você é bem famosa,mas também é uma pessoa difícil de ser encontrada Daniel:Conhece ele mãe? Athena:Não,deve ser um inimigo Daniel:Quem é você?Fale ou vai se ver com meus punhos! ??:Bancando o machão pivete?Não me faça rir,Athena,viemos buscar você e seus filhos Seiko:N-Nós? Athena:Eu não vou permitir que toquem nos meus filhos Daniel:Eu não vou deixar barato para vocês guys! ??:Então vou ter de usar a força Daniel:I have a three step program for you,I punch you,You fall down,I Win! Ao dizer isso,Daniel correu na direção do homem misterioso,mas misteriosamente sente receber um soco na cara,que o manda longe. Athena ficou furiosa então lançou uma enorme esfera psíquica na direção do agressor,mas surpreendentemente,a esfera atinge o ar e desaparece,deixando Athena confusa. ??:Você não pode vê-los não é?Claro que não,eu nem precisarei sair deste lugar,posso vencer está luta sem o mínimo esforço Athena:Eu podia jurar que havia acertado algo Seiko:Danny! ??:E havia,mas você não pode ferir o que atingiu,muito menos ver,por isso vencerei vocês sem problema algum Athena logo avança na direção de seu oponente e então se teleporta para trás do homem misterioso e logo manda um psycho sword. Porém,Athena sente seu pulso ser segurado antes que pudesse completar seu golpe,o que a impediu de atacar o homem misterioso. Athena então foi lançada contra Daniel e Seiko,enquanto o homem misterioso,que nem era possível ver seu rosto,permanecia imóvel como dito. ??:Essa é uma luta que vocês não podem vencer Seiko:Mãe?Você está bem? :( Athena:Está tudo bem Seiko,eu já enfrentei coisas piores do que um telepata Daniel:Eu não acho que ele seja um telepata ??:Vocês me fazem rir Seiko e Daniel aos poucos podiam ver o que estava atacando os e defendendo os seus golpes,mas em grande parte parecia a silhueta de uma pessoa só que estava borrada,não sendo possível vê-lo em detalhes. Seiko decidiu agir,ela decidiu ir na direção deste ser humanoide,ele,por sua vez, a atacou,porém,as duas asas do espírito que atormentava a menina,conseguiram protege-la do ataque. ??:Então você também possui um e ainda tem o formato de uma asa Seiko: Eu vou proteger minha mãe e meu irmão,não vou deixar você machucar eles Daniel conseguiu ver as asas que Seiko invocou,diferentemente de Athena que não as enxergava. Athena se levanta e já prepara suas forças psíquicas para voltar a luta. Seiko continuou avançando enquanto suas asas continuando a proteger dos ataques do ser humanoide borrado. Daniel:O que é isso?Diga!O que são esses espíritos que perseguem eu e minha irmã? Athena:Daniel,do que está falando?Como eles poderiam saber? ??:É verdade,você pode ver também,diferentemente de usa mãe Athena:Ver?Do que estão falando? Daniel:Mãe,você não consegue ver as asas da Seiko protegendo ela? Athena:Asas?Mas que asas?Eu não vejo nada O ser humanoide passou por Seiko e foi em direção a Athena e Daniel. Seiko então parou de prosseguir para voltar,porém era tarde,pois o ser humanoide havia pego Athena e Daniel pelo pescoço e então começou a sugar suas energias. Seiko:Mamãe!Danny! ??:Está vendo,filhote de estrela?Tudo poderia ter sido tão simples,mas vocês quiseram resistir Seiko:Faz ele parar,por favor! ??:Se você se entregar,eu faço Daniel:N-Não faça isso...Seiko! Athena:É..um truque....Seiko! Seiko:Mamãe...Danny,eu vou salvar vocês! Enquanto Seiko estava distraída,tentando voltar para sua mãe,o ser borrado solta Athena e Daniel,então pega Seiko pelo pescoço e começa a sugar sua energia. Athena estava quase esgotada,mal conseguia se levantar,enquanto Daniel usou todas as suas forças para correr na direção do ser. Sua fúria era grande,então,sem pensar,Daniel desfere um soco na direção do ser humanoide,porém,seu punho fica revestido de metal e por incrivel que pareça,consegue acertar o ser,fazendo o soltar Seiko. Daniel segura Seiko,mas suas energias estavam esgotadas,então,ele não consegue se manter de pé Daniel:S-Seiko...v-você está bem?Argh! Seiko:D-Danny...ai! >< Athena:Daniel!Seiko!Fujam!Ele sugou nossas forças,não tem como continuar Daniel:V-Vamos S-Seiko...Argh! Seiko:D-Danny...e-eu vou...Argh!! I-Isso d-dói m-muito... >< ??:Não adianta Athena,meu poder é superior ao deles,meu Holy Diver pode absorver suas energias,principalmente as vitais Daniel:M-Maldito...Argh! ??:Vocês não deviam ter invocado seus Personas,eles necessitam de uma grande quantidade de energia para se manterem,devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar lhes dizendo isso,bem,vocês já estão mortos,então,gostaria de lhes dizer o que lhes derrotou,para que nunca esquecessem de mim. Athena:E-Eu...n-não vou deixar você leva-los! ??:Vocês já perderam,isso terminou antes de começar,como eu disse,venci sem mover um único músculo,esse é o fim. Athena usa seus poderes psíquicos para mandar uma mensagem telepática para seus filhos: Athena:Daniel e Seiko,me desculpem,eu não pude derrota-los e nem livrar vocês de todo esse sofrimento,mas eu vou salvar vocês eu prometi proteger vocês e eu vou. Com minhas ultimas forças restantes,vou teleportar vocês para longe daqui.Eu amo vocês meus filhos,vocês dois são o maior presente que eu já recebi,nunca se esqueçam do quanto eu os amo.Adeus,Daniel,adeus,minha linda borboletinha,chegou a hora. Depois de dizer isso,Athena usa suas forças restantes para mandar teleportar seus filhos para longe de casa,assim como tinha dito para eles. Seiko e Daniel choraram muito,gritando por Athena durante o teleporte,enquanto isso,os homens que estavam na casa começaram a ficar furiosos com a atitude de Athena,mas não se preocuparam tanto,já que o objetivo principal era a própria Athena. ??:Sua maldita!O que fez com aqueles dois?Onde estão nos diga!thumb|left|316x316px Athena:N-Nunca...d-direi... Athena desmaiou depois de desferir aquelas palavras,enquanto aquelas pessoas desconhecidas começaram a se reunir ao redor dela. Eles já tinham o que queriam,os filhos dela só seriam um adicional dispensável.Depois de um tempo,eles pegam o corpo desmaiado de Athena e começam a incendiar sua casa. Todos os sonhos construídos por Athena e Jonathan estavam se transformando em cinzas,tudo pelo qual batalhavam viraram pó. O que será que houve com seus filhos?Onde será que Athena será levada?O que de fato está acontecendo?Será que alguém poderá fazer algo contra esse novo tipo de poder estranho? Velvet Room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3FgVv24-0 Igor:Olá,bem vindo novamente a sala de veludo.O poder de um persona é a capacidade de saber controlar seu próprio coração. Coração este que só se fortalece através de laços.O Arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado. A voz silenciosa dentro de seu coração sussurra a sabedoria mais profunda. Margaret:Por se envolver com outra pessoa e formar um laço forte você foi capaz de obter a arcana Sacerdotisa.Você tentou proteger a pessoa que lhe deu vida e seu irmão,criando um laço amor e proteção. Igor:Originalmente chamado de a Papisa, retratada como uma mulher adulta com um livro aberto, a Sacerdotisa Arcana é um símbolo do conhecimento oculto ou do poder inexplorado, sabedoria, mistério feminino e paciência. Margaret: Seu poder crescerá conforme crescerá conforme seus laços se estreitarem.Peço-lhe de coração que leve isto a sério. Igor:Mas agora,terei que me despedir.Até a próxima vez. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h73LvR8V2LA 2-'Star Star' Daniel e Seiko abrem os olhos,mas não enxergam nada,pois estavam num lugar escuro. Seiko seus poderes psíquicos para fazer seu corpo brilhar,assim,fornecendo luz. Daniel:Obrigado Seiko Seiko:Danny,você acha que a mamãe...ela... :( Daniel:Não,nunca,nossa mãe é forte Seiko:Mas ela... Daniel:Eu sei Seiko,ela também nos salvou. Seiko,você percebeu uma coisa? Seiko:O que? Daniel:O espírito que perseguia a gente,ele nos ajudou.Eu me lembro do meu punho virar metal puro. Eu nunca fiz isso antes,nunca controlei metal. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu fiz isso,não acredito que tenha sido eu.Eu acho que o espírito me deu esse poder. Seiko:Sim,mas quando eu ganhei minhas asas,não parecia que era um espírito me ajudando.Parecia que era parte de mim lutando,era como se eu e o espírito fossemos uma pessoa só. Você consegue entender Daniel? Daniel:Não muito,apesar do espírito ter me ajudado,me dando esse poder de transformar meu punho em metal,eu ainda não o vejo como parte de mim. Eles sabem de algo sobre esses espíritos e sabem como usa-los Seiko:Sim,ele chamou aquele bicho de Holy Dive 'e também disse que nós despertamos nossos Personas. O que será que isso tudo significa?Persona...'Holy Dive...e o que isso tudo tem haver com nossa mãe?por que estavam atrás dela? Daniel:Eu não sei,Seiko.Eu não me importo com isso de Persona ou Holy Dive ou espírito,eu só quero nossa mãe de volta Seiko:Eu também,Danny... Depois de conseguirem sair da caverna,Daniel e Seiko conseguem uma vista para Sendai. Seiko fez um mini mapa mental utilizando os pontos de referências que estavam ao seu alcance,para traçar uma rota de volta para casa.Durante o caminho,Seiko era parada por fãs pedindo autógrafos,porém,sua timidez recente a impedia de dar autógrafos. Daniel explicava para os fãs,que ela tinha de ir urgente,por isso não podia dar autógrafos. Depois de um tempo,Daniel e Seiko finalmente chegam no local desejado,mas o que veem não era algo esperado. A casa onde cresceram estava em cinzas e não havia sinal algum de Athena,muito menos uma pista.Naquele momento,Seiko não suportou e começou a chorar,sentindo culpa pela situação Daniel:Seiko...Não chore... Seiko:Isso é tudo culpa minha... Daniel:Não é não Seiko:Isso tudo é minha culpa,eu devia ter ouvido nossa mãe,mas eu fui idiota...:( Daniel:Pare de dizer isso Seiko! Seiko:Se eu não tivesse me distraído e atacado aquele homem,como fui treinada na China,a mamãe continuaria conosco... Daniel:Seiko,lembre-se do que vou te dizer,ninguém sabe onde a bola de tênis vai cair antes de ser jogada.Não dava para saber o que aconteceria se você não tivesse sido distraída,você fez o que achou certo,tentar ajudar a mim e a nossa mãe. A culpa não é sua Seiko,a culpa é daqueles desgraçados que levaram nossa mãe. Seiko:Danny.... Daniel:Seiko,eu prometo pela honra como lutador que vamos salvar nossa mãe e vamos vinga-la. Sem que eles pudessem perceber,um rosto familiar retorna para os dois,este era ninguém menos que Jonathan,o pai dos dois. Jonathan olha para a casa onde depositou seus sonhos com Athena e fica triste,porém,a tristeza logo da lugar a ódio. Jonathan:Crianças,eu não sei o que dizer Daniel:Essa voz? Seiko:P-Pai? Seiko e Daniel ouvem a voz e ao segui-la,eles olham para Jonathan. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas,ambos correm e o abraçam com muita força. Jonathan sentiu algo de diferente em seus dois filhos,então,ele decidiu testar uma coisa. Seiko:Papai,senti tanta sua falta,muito obrigado pelo seu presente,foi a melhor coisa que eu recebi Jonathan:Obrigado minha pequena borboleta,fico feliz por ter gostado Daniel:Pai,onde esteve,nossa mãe precisava de você? Jonathan:O que houve com ela?O que houve com Athena? Seiko:Nossa mãe tentou nos proteger...Mas ela nos teleportou pra uma caverna...Ela se sacrificou para nos salvar :,( Jonathan:Proteger de quem? Daniel:Uns homens estranhos que invadiram nossa casa,não conseguimos dar conta de um deles e do seu espírito Jonathan:Espírito? Seiko: Jonathan:Crianças,me digam Daniel:Hm? Jonathan:Vocês podem ver isso? De repente,aparece um espírito rosa,musculoso e com rosto idêntico ao de um tengu, atrás de Jonathan. Seiko e Daniel vão para trás e logo acontece algo que impressiona Jonathan. Daniel fica com seus punhos totalmente metálicos enquanto Seiko fica com asas expostas. Para muitos,aquilo poderia ser só mais um poder adicional,nada demais,porém,pessoas normais não podiam ver os punhos metálicos de Daniel e nem as asas de Seiko. Seiko:Você também tem um espírito Daniel:Ele me lembrou o lendário Mr.Saikyo Jonathan:Mãos de metal,asas roxas,onde aprenderam isso? Seiko:Você poder vê-las? Daniel:Nossa mãe não conseguia ver,quer dizer que só pessoas que possuem esses espíritos podem ver os nossos Jonathan:Espíritos?Não,isso é a materialização da alma de vocês Seiko e Daniel:!!! Jonathan:O nome disso é Persona Seiko:Persona? Daniel:Foi o nome que ouvimos aquele homem dizer Jonathan:Este é Saikyoforce,eu o despertei durante uma luta em Nova York para ganhar o troféu de boas vindas para você Seiko. A força do meu Saikyoforce é tão grande que quase matou meu oponente,eu fiquei com medo de acabar invocando ele por acidente e machucar vocês.Nunca me perdoaria por isso... Seiko:Foi por isso que você não veio me ver? Jonathan:Sim minha pequena borboleta,com essas asas você parece um anjo Seiko:Obrigada pai :D Jonathan:Depois,eu fui para casa e deixei o troféu lá Seiko:Foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei,mas... Daniel:Pai,se seu poder é tão grande assim,nós poderemos salvar nossa mãe,não é? Jonathan:Ainda não Daniel,vocês precisam saber mais sobre Persona Daniel:Pai,isso não é importante Jonathan:Escute Daniel,eu tive que viajar para procurar uma forma de aprender a controlar meu persona,foi então que eu me senti atraído por Inaba,onde a detetive Naoto Shirogane me ensinou tudo que ela sabia sobre os Persona Daniel:Pai,para!Por favor para! Seiko:Danny :( Jonathan:O que houve Daniel?Por que está falando assim comigo?Você nunca fez isso antes Daniel:Eu não quero saber sobre Persona.Eu não me importo com isso,nem um pouco. Eu não quero saber sobre como usar isso e muito menos quero ter um espírito que fique atrás de mim. Eu não quero nada disso,tudo que eu quero é salvar nossa mãe. Jonathan:Daniel...se acalme Daniel:Você não entende,pai? Eu e a Seiko vimos nossa mãe sofrer diante dos nossos olhos.Nós queríamos ajudar ela,queríamos salvar ela,mas não conseguimos.Droga pai,você não estava lá para nos ajudar...se você estivesse,nossa mãe estaria conosco...você daria conta de tudo isso...Mas você não estava lá... Jonathan:Daniel,me desculpa,mas você precisa ouvir o que eu tenho pra falar. Seiko:Danny,lembra o que você falou para mim? "ninguém sabe onde a bola de tênis vai cair antes de ser jogada",não tinha como sabermos.O papai pode nos ajudar agora,eu sinto que ele está mais forte. Daniel:Mas... Jonathan:Daniel,eu sei que você quer muito salvar a Athena,eu também quero muito,mas eu não posso fazer isso sozinho.Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois e para isso é necessário que vocês aprendam a usar seus personas. Meu Saikyoforce é incrivelmente poderoso,mas ele consome quase toda minha energia.Sua energia é quase que uma mistura entre meu Hikari no Hadou e meu Overheart. Seiko: Incrível :o Danny:Agora eu entendo pai,me desculpa pelo que eu falei com você.Eu ainda estou abalado com o sacrifício da nossa mãe...Desculpa... Jonathan:Está tudo bem Daniel,agora vou lhes contar tudo que eu aprendi com Naoto Shirogane. Jonathan começa a contar como foi sua luta contra Reiji,principalmente no momento em que manifestou seu Saikyoforce pela primeira vez.Depois,contou que pediu para que um conhecido seu,chamado de Gowcaizer,deixasse o troféu de vencedor em sua casa,no quarto de sua filha Seiko,de preferência. Jonathan contou que procurou pessoas que pudessem ajuda-lo,indo para South Town procurar por alguém que ele julgava ser bem sábia. Então,Jonathan partiu de encontro com a jovem protetora de South Town,Goenitsu. Ao chegar na casa dela,sentiu aquela energia soprar como um vento,era como se estivesse próximo a uma bela pantera que esbanjava beleza,mas que a qualquer momento poderia mata-lo facilmente. Goenitsu:Espero que sua visita seja benéfica senhor Jonathan:Goenitsu,preciso da sua ajuda Goenitsu:Por que alguém como eu poderia lhe ser útil? Jonathan:Você é a protetora de South Town,conheço pouco sobre você,mas um amigo meu me disse que você é a pessoa mais sábia que ele conhece Goenitsu:Isso é um exagero,não sou tão sábia assim,tudo o que sei foi totalmente retirado de meus livros Jonathan:Eu não sou muito de ler livros antigos,então,me diga se tenha algo que possa ajudar em meu problema Goenitsu:Normalmente,eu não sou uma pessoa apta para ajudar em problemas,mas tentarei na medida do possível.Me diga senhor,do que precisa? Jonathan:Durante uma luta,eu acabei sem querer quase matando um lutador. Foi o que todos viram,mas durante a luta,eu vi um espírito do Mr.Saikyo golpear meu oponente.Todos que viram a luta negaram ter visto o mesmo espírito que eu invoquei sem querer.Eu tenho medo que esse poder acabe sendo invocado por acidente e com isso,um dos meus filhos ou minha mulher,sejam vítimas dele. Goenitsu:Espírito...hm...Acho que já ouvi algo a respeito. Jonathan:Sério?Por favor me diga o que sabe Goenitsu:É uma suposição,nada de concreto,pois são informações com base em afirmações sem fundamentos ou comprovações.Em Inaba,durante o ano de 2011,houveram casos de mulheres sendo mortas,todas as vítimas haviam aparecido na TV dias antes de morrerem. Eu realmente não devia ter interesse nisso,mas de acordo com os bastidores do caso,quatro jovens haviam aparecido na TV,porém,eles não sofreram o mesmo destino das vítimas anteriores. Jonathan:! Goenitsu:Eu fui mais a fundo e descobri relatos verbais de um dos condenados. No relato,ele dizia que os jovens podiam controlar algo chamado "Persona" e pela descrição que foi fornecida,talvez seja o que você procura. Jonathan:Muito obrigado,você é bem sábia mesmo para uma jovem Goenitsu:Eu não sou sábia,só uma pessoa que procura assistência aos livros. Agora vá para Inaba e achei aquilo que poderá responder todas as suas perguntas. Jonathan:Obrigado,muito obrigado de verdade Goenitsu:Espere,os relatos que eu li foram assinados pelo detetive Naoto Shirogane. Procure por ele,isto é tudo que posso lhe oferecer. https://youtu.be/85FecJ8-pEU Depois de ouvir as instruções de Goenitsu,Jonathan partiu para Inaba,onde começou a se sentir atraído pela pequena cidade. Jonathan não conhecia nada em Inaba,era sua primeira vez naquele lugar,porém,sua atração o guiava para um caminho onde poderia percorrer e foi quando ele encontrou a detetive Naoto Shirogane. Jonathan:Com licença,você sabe me dizer onde posso encontrar a detetive Naoto Shirogane Naoto:Naoto Shirogane sou eu,no que posso ajuda-lo? Jonathan:O caso de 2011,eu acredito que você possa me ajudar Naoto:Qual sua relação com o caso de 2011?Isso me deixou com mais perguntas do que respostas para lhe dar Jonathan:Você acredita em espíritos?Acredita que jovens conseguiram usar espíritos para solucionar um caso como aquele? Naoto:Onde está o embasamento para suas suposições,senhor?Por que acreditas que jovens usariam espíritos para ajudar a solucionar um caso deste calibre?Suas suposições não fazem sentido Jonathan:Por favor detetive,você sabe de alguma coisa. Eu preciso muito descobrir mais sobre esses espíritos,porque eu possui um. Naoto:Você parece que não anda dormindo bem,posso pagar sua estadia aqui em Inaba. Jonathan:Eu não estou louco,eu vi com meus próprios olhos e eu sei que você pode me ajudar.Por favor,eu não quero ferir ninguém por acidente. Naoto:Persona Jonathan:? Naoto:Isso que você chamou de "espírito" se chama Persona. Eles são a manifestação física da sua alma. Eu também possuo um Persona e como pude perceber,você é uma boa pessoa,então vou te ensinar tudo o que sei. Jonathan:Muito obrigado detetive. Então,Naoto ensinou a Jonathan tudo que ela sabia sobre os Persona,além de Naoto também ter contado sobre o que aconteceu em Inaba,mostrando seu lado da história que nunca foi contada. Naoto percebeu que o Persona de Jonathan tinha diferenças em comparação ao seu,pois Jonathan podia manifestar seu Persona na vida real sem dificuldade alguma. Depois de ajudar bastante Jonathan,Naoto lhe diz que gostaria de viajar com ele,mas que não podia,pois a cidade de Inaba precisa dela para solucionar uns casos muito importantes. Ambos se despedem e Jonathan parte para sua casa novamente. Jonathan:E foi tudo isso que aconteceu. Personas são parte de nós,uma manifestação física da nossa alma,sua forma e poderes é totalmente baseada em nossas personalidades. Naoto havia um Persona bem ofensivo em sua adolescente,mas por conta de sua mente totalmente crescida,seu Persona não usa ataques ofensivos.Entenderam? Seiko:Sim,então,essas asas são minhas personas? Daniel:Pelo que nosso pai explicou sim Jonathan:Que tal dar um nome para elas? Seiko:Eu já dei,o nome delas será Love Angel ;p Jonathan:Combinou direitinho minha borboleta Daniel:Eu ainda não aceito aquele espírito como parte de mim. Não consigo pai Jonathan:Daniel,não recuse o que você é Daniel:Aquele espírito me atacou de forma covarde.Eu não sou um covarde e sujo.Agora que sabemos sua história,vamos salvar nossa mãe. Jonathan:Daniel... Seiko:Vamos papai,você nos treina no caminho. Jonathan:Okay. Em outro lugar,porém desconhecido,uma esfera mostrava Jonathan,Seiko e Daniel juntos,enquanto no local escuro podia se ver uma silhueta próxima a uma janela fechada. a silhueta põe as mãos no rosto e então abre os braços,fazendo as luzes acenderem e mostrar Athena presa numa mesa de sacrifício.A silhueta levanta as mãos e faz um sinal para que todos os seus servos se retirem do local. Athena:Que lugar é esse?O que você quer comigo?Cade meus filhos?Se você encostar um dedo neles eu juro que mato você! Silhueta:Tantas perguntas,quais delas eu deva responder?Acredito que posso escolher,já que ninguém é superior a ninguém.Ninguém deve impor nada para outrem,visto que nascemos da mesma forma e acabaremos da mortos da mesma forma. Athena:Você é o Xanadu?Ta falando que nem ele Silhueta:Eu posso ser o que eu quiser,mas inegável quem você é,Athena Asamiya,uma das "Shinies Stars",admirada por todas e uma das pessoas que alimenta o capitalismo exagerado que alimenta um estado tão corruptível e sem sentimentos,que me da um ódio terrível. Athena:Você é o um fã descontente?Mas eu canto minhas músicas com tanto amor e carinho por vocês,isso não é necessário.Se me tirar daqui agora,eu prometo que fingirei que nada disso aconteceu,mas não prometo que vou perdoar aqueles caras. Silhueta:Você não entende,eu não sou ninguém,eu sou tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo,eu só quero poder dar uma vida tranquila para todos,sem ninguém para nos manipular e você vai me ajudar. Athena:Do que você está falando?Eu não estou te entendendo Silhueta:Logo irá entender.Para salvar este mundo,eu preciso de você. Você é a pessoa que possui a maior ligação com a deusa Athena e isso me será útil para um bem maior. Athena:Deusa Athena? Não,você não pode!Por favor,me escute!Esse poder não é para qualquer um! Silhueta:Eu sacrifico tudo para alcançar esse poder! Depois de falar essas palavras,começa a surgir símbolos gregos no corpo de Athena,lhe causando uma dor enorme. Athena começou a gritar de dor enquanto seu corpo brilhava com bastante intensidade e então,a silhueta ergueu suas mãos e começou a absorver parte da luz que emanava do corpo de Athena. Silhueta:Com essa força eu poderia alcançar as estrelas! Em Sendai, Jonathan havia pagado uma hospedagem no Sendai Grand Hotel para ele e seus dois filhos. Naquela noite nublada,Jonathan e Seiko acabaram dormindo em seus quartos,enquanto Daniel,saiu a noite para procurar por sua mãe,escondido. Daniel se preocupava bastante com sua mãe e queria fazer de tudo para acha-la,não importava o que. Na sua procura,Daniel acabou sentindo uma presença lhe perseguindo nas ruas de Sendai. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EeDPHYTj64 Daniel:Quem está ai? ??:Esqueceu de mim,Daniel? Daniel:Essa voz?Você é o espírito que estava me atormentando? Metal Daniel:Espírito? Eu já disse que eu sou Daniel:Você voltou para receber sua surra,não é? Metal Daniel:Por trás de todas as provocações vive um garoto inseguro. Daniel:O que? Metal Daniel:O perfeito Daniel, nunca perdeu para ninguém até que chegou a filha do Kusa e te derrotou.Deve doer bastante não é? E pra melhorar,sofre um empate com outro filho do Kusa, ainda melhor,nunca vai poder terminar essa luta,como você é um inútil!Não é forte o bastante nem para proteger sua própria mãe,do que adianta ter força e velocidade sobre-humana quando nada disso salvou sua mãe do inimigo? Você ainda acha que venceríamos os filhos do Kusa numa revanche? Pare de fingir! Daniel:Maldito!Eu vou acabar com a sua raça! Metal Daniel:Admita,você sente,não sente? Você sente que não passa de um garoto no meio de muitos. Nós não temos nada de especial a somar,nunca vamos honrar o legado de nosso pai. Sempre seremos esquecidos pelos outros e ninguém vai erguer a mão para nós quando precisarmos de ajuda,não é mesmo?Nosso pai quer saber de treino enquanto você quer procurar por nossa mãe,ninguém te escuta,ninguém lhe da ouvidos. Daniel:Pare com isso! Metal Daniel: Diga a verdade, você no fundo não sente que sua existência não é sentida? Você pode ser a melhor pessoa do mundo,mas todos vão esquecer de você na hora que mais precisa.Onde está nossa irmã?Onde está nosso pai?Sim,todos estão dormindo em quartos quentinhos enquanto nós estamos aqui fora no frio procurando por nossa mãe. Eu sei de tudo que você sente,porque eu sou você! Daniel:Você...Você não sou eu!Nunca será eu!Eu não sou assim! Metal Daniel:Sim!! Essas são as palavras mágicas!! O local começou a sacudir e Metal Daniel começou a aumentar de tamanho,mostrando sua verdadeira face. A neblina começou a aumentar e agora Daniel devia confrontar a si mesmo,mas ele não se intimida e avança na direção do Giant Metal Daniel,prestes a atacar. No hotel,Seiko começa a ter um pesadelo,então,ela tem uma visão de Daniel enfrentando Giant Metal Daniel e logo acorda. Seiko fica preocupada com seu irmão,então o procura no seu quarto,mas percebe que ele não estava lá,então,partiu para procura-lo. Seiko utilizou seus poderes psíquicos para localizar o chi de seu irmão,assim poderia encontra-lo mais fácil. Enquanto isso, Daniel avança na direção de seu oponente dando um Koryuken,apesar da velocidade de seu golpe,seu oponente,Giant Metal Daniel, desvia do golpe com facilidade e então golpeia Daniel com seu braço em forma de lâmina,jogando o jovem lutador para longe. Daniel:Argh!Maldito! Giant Metal Daniel:Hahahaha! Sempre é assim não é? Quando você enfrenta um oponente realmente forte sempre amarela. Não venha dizer que é divertido levar uma surra de oponentes poderosos de verdade. Daniel:Cala boca!Eu tenho respeito por meus adversários!Haoh Gadouken! Daniel lança uma esfera de chi gigante,igual ao Haoh Shoukoken,que o faz cair de costas. Apesar da força de seu golpe,Giant Metal Daniel usa a mesma posição de mãos e lança um projétil similar ao Haoh Gadouken,assim,anulando o golpe. Giant Metal Daniel:Você não consegue nem fazer um simples Haoh Shoukoken sem cair para trás.O jovem inútil do Daniel, aposto que você deixaria sua irmã ser pega também se não fosse o sacrifício da nossa mãe. Daniel:Você não tem o direito de falar da minha mãe como se ela fosse sua! Giant Metal Daniel:E sua próxima frase é "Se mencionar a minha mãe novamente,eu vou quebrar você de uma maneira irreparável" Daniel:Se mencionar a minha mãe novamente,eu vou que...!!!Meu truque! Giant Metal Daniel:Você percebeu,não percebeu? Ninguém da a mínima pra sua existência.Ninguém vai sentir sua falta se eu te eliminar agora,porque você é só mais um cara sem utilidade alguma. Pode me acertar com os seus melhores golpes,mas nenhum deles vai me ferir porque eu sou melhor você,eu sou o verdadeiro eu. Daniel:Droga.Nada do que eu faço da certo...Eu queria ser forte...Eu queria ser útil...Eu queria ser o orgulho da família...Mas eu sou um lixo... Giant Metal Daniel transforma seu punho em uma foice e então avança na direção de Daniel,prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia. Daniel fechou seus olhos e aceitou desistir,que mal teria? Ninguém dava a mínima pra ele mesmo,então nem faria falta.Logo,ele ouviu o barulho da lâmina acertando algo,mas ele não sentiu nada lhe acertando,então,Daniel abriu os olhos e viu sua irmã,Seiko,usando suas asas para proteger seu irmão do ataque do Giant Metal Daniel. Seiko:Danny,não é verdade,você não é um lixo! Giant Metal Daniel:Não se intrometa na minha batalha! Giant Metal Daniel começou a ficar furioso e desferiu diversos ataques com sua foice nas asas de Seiko,conseguindo feri-la um pouco,mas ela se manteve no mesmo lugar para proteger seu irmão mais velho. Seiko:Argh! >< Giant Metal Daniel:Está vendo?Você não consegue nem lutar sozinho,tem que chamar sua irmã mais nova para te defender. Você é realmente um lixo desistente. Desistiu até mesmo de ajudar as pessoas que você diz amar. Daniel:S-Seiko! Seiko:Você nunca desistiu de tentar ajudar os outros. Sempre deu seu melhor para ajudar a todos,até aqueles que nunca mereciam ajuda. Giant Metal Daniel fica furioso então lança começa a lançar Haoh Gadoukens na direção de Seiko,porém,ela cria um refletor para refletir os projéteis do seu inimigo. O plano da certo,ela consegue refletir os projéteis,derrubando Giant Metal Daniel,porém,o último projétil joga Seiko para trás com bastante força. Daniel corre na direção de Seiko e a pega em seus braços. Giant Metal Daniel:Está vendo? Nem sua irmã você conseguiu ajudar de verdade,acha mesmo que existe uma luz no fim do túnel para você? Daniel:Ele tem razão... Seiko:Danny não escute ele >< Daniel:Mas eu nunca consegui ajudar de verdade...Eu não sirvo pra nada... Seiko:Claro que sim,se não fosse por você,Danny,eu nunca teria aprendido a lutar. Eu jamais seria o que sou hoje,porque você me ensinou a nunca desistir de nada.Sempre seguir em frente e não existe ninguém no mundo que possa fazer isso além de você,Danny.Não desista oni-chan! Daniel finalmente abriu os olhos para as palavras de sua irmã,ele jamais se daria por vencido numa batalha dessas sem dar tudo de si. Seiko começa a voar para atrair o Giant Metal Daniel para longe de seu irmão. Daniel aproveitou esse momento para correr na direção de Giant Metal Daniel lhe desferir uma furioso sequencia de socos em alta velocidade. Giant Metal Daniel:Argh! É inútil Daniel!Lembre disso! É inútil!Você é fraco demais para derrotar inimigos fortes!Desista!Você não pode! Daniel:Você tem razão,é inútil eu tentar derrotar inimigos mais poderosos do que eu,mas sabe? Eu não me importo com isso,o mais importante para mim é me divertir com uma luta e crescer através dela,então eu não vou desistir de tentar vencer,nunca! Giant Metal Daniel:Isso é mentira! Daniel:E sua próxima frase é "Você é um trapaceiro,nunca seria honesto para dar uma resposta" Giant Metal Daniel:Você é um trapaceiro,nunca seria honesto para dar uma resposta....!!! Seiko:Esse é o Danny,o verdadeiro Danny :) Daniel aproveitou o momento de desespero do Giant Metal Daniel e mandou um uppercut que enviou seu oponente para cima. Então,ele girou as mãos e mandou um Haoh Gadouken em direção ao Giant Metal Daniel,porém,ele foi jogado para trás com o impulso do golpe,mas foi segurado por sua irmã,Seiko. Seiko:Eu sabia que você ia conseguir Danny,você é a pessoa mais esforçada que eu conheço.Pode derrotar qualquer inimigo com sua força de vontade :) Daniel:Thank you,Seiko Giant Metal Daniel começou a diminuir de tamanho,seu corpo estava cheio de imagens de chiados,parecidas com as imagens de tv com interferência. A verdade era que os ataques de Daniel não surtiram danos nele,porém,a força de vontade de Daniel foi mais que suficiente para derrotar Giant Metal Daniel. Daniel e Seiko andaram na direção do Metal Daniel,agora diminuído e fraco. Daniel começou a entender tudo que estava acontecendo,Metal Daniel era a manifestação de seus sentimentos reprimidos que ele negava existir. Nesse momento,Daniel decidiu por para fora tudo que estava reprimindo,pela primeira vez,pois entendia que essa era a função de Metal Daniel. https://youtu.be/3PwuFe3m_YQ Metal Daniel:Do que adianta me derrotar se as pessoas vão continuar não te valorizando?Nós ainda estaremos sozinhos,admita! Daniel:Eu admito Metal Daniel:!! Daniel:Eu me sentia desprezado pelas pessoas. Quase ninguém me da ouvidos ou valoriza as coisas que faço,eu também me sinto mal por ter perdido para os filhos do Kusa,mas não é por causa disso que eu vou desistir de tudo. Seiko abriu meus olhos,eu não posso desistir do meu caminho,muitas coisas piores viram e com o meu treino,eu vou derrotar a Kyoko Kusanagi. Metal Daniel:Você promete que vai ser forte o bastante para realizar tudo isso? Daniel:Sim,eu prometo,você sabe que eu estou sendo sincero,porque você sou eu e eu sou você Metal Daniel:Eu confio no seu potencial Daniel. thumb|306x306px Metal Daniel começa a brilhar até se tornar uma carta que flutua até a mão de Daniel.Enquanto isso,as asas de Seiko se desfaziam,depois,ela vê uma ferida em Daniel e então faz um pequeno curativo nele. Daniel segurou a carta que havia recebido e olhou para ela,então pode sentir que Metal Daniel agora era parte de si mesmo. Seiko:Você ta com muitos machucados,Danny. Daniel:Ta tudo bem,Seiko. Agora eu sinto que o espírito faz parte de mim. Seiko:O nome é Persona,de acordo com nosso pai :) Daniel:Será que com essa carta eu poderei invoca-lo? Seiko:Por que não tenta? ;) Daniel:Está bem.Vou tentar. Daniel ergue sua carta,então escuta em sua mente uma voz lhe dizendo para chamar seu persona.Depois de ouvir essa voz,Daniel joga a carta para cima e da um Uppercut na carta,fazendo ela se espalhar em vários pedaços. Daniel:Persona! Depois que Daniel gritou persona,surgiu em sua frente o Metal Daniel,porém,ele tinha uma aparência menos ameaçadora. Daniel conseguia controla-lo agora,era como se fosse parte de sua mente,só precisava de treino,e é claro,de um nome. Seiko:Uau,seu persona é igual a você,Danny,qual é o nome que você vai dar para ele? Daniel:Eu vou chama-lo de Metal Crusher! Velvet Room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3FgVv24-0 Igor:Olá mais uma vez e seja bem vindo à sala de veludo. Margaret:Parece que você demonstrou bem o seu poder de sacerdotisa,poder guiar uma pessoa para encontrar a si mesmo de maneira esplêndida para alguém da sua idade,não esperaria menos de você.Parece que meus olhos não me enganaram.Certamente,logo você será capaz de controlar outro poder vindo dos laços. Igor:Foi uma maneira impressionante como os laços humanos podem salvar muitas vezes.O seu laço despertou um novo arcano. Margaret: O arcano da carruagem. Igor:Retratado como um rei levando uma carruagem feita de dois cavalos de cores diferentes,em alguns casos, criaturas míticas. O arcana da carruagem é um símbolo de vitória, conquista, auto-afirmação, auto-confiança, controle, guerra e de comando. Margaret:Os Personas vindos da arcana da carruagem são comumente focados em ataques físicos. Eles são quase sempre figuras guerreiras ou divindades de guerras mitológicos. Como este poder dará forma ao futuro de vocês?Veremos de perto. Igor:Até a próxima visita. Intro:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xODbIjViwdw 3-'Forever and One' Em Second Southtown,acontecia uma negociação entre dois bandidos,que mantinham as alunas da escola Shishiwakamaru como reféns,e a polícia,que tentava acalmar os dois bandidos para que não houvesse nenhuma tragédia. Lou:É o seguinte.Nós sabemos que essa escola é cheia de filhinhas de papai,então não enrolem.Nos deem o que queremos! Policial:Está bem,estamos entrando em contato com os pais das alunas,não façam nenhuma bobagem. Lou:Bobagem? Acha que estamos brincando? Mongol,ele acha que estamos brincando Mongol:O cara acha que estamos brincando? Lou:Sim,ele acha Mongol:Mostra pra ele que não estamos brincando Lou:Vou ter que mostrar pra ele que não estamos brincando. Vou ter que transformar uma dessas alunas em uma peneira humana,assim vocês nos levam a sério? Policia:Desculpem,desculpem! Nós vamos atender seus pedidos,logo chegaram. Lou:Acho bom mesmo! https://youtu.be/OwhNkCDS7N0 Na sala onde Lou e seu parceiro,Mongol,se instalaram,estavam várias alunas do ensino médio amarradas as suas carteiras. Uma das alunas começou a rir, o que chamou a atenção de Lou e seu parceiro, Mongol. Mongol:Eu estou com um mal persentimento Lou. Lou:Shut Up Mongol!Hey girl,do que está rindo? Trisha:Vocês são estrangeiros não são? Lou:E o que que tem? Trisha:É a primeira vez que vocês fazem reféns da maneira certa? Mongol:Lou,eu to com medo,nunca fomos tão longe com nossos esquemas,algo sempre aparecia para nos ferrar Lou:Já disse,Shut Up Mongol! Trisha:Pelo sotaque,vocês são americanos. Mongol:Eu to dizendo,algo vai dar errado Lou:Shut Up Mongol!O demônio de Hell's Kitchen não vai nos surrar aqui,nada pode dar errado. E você,girl, ou cala a boca ou eu vou atirar em você! Trisha:Sua mão tremendo diz outra coisa moço. As outras alunas ficaram quietas,muitas pensavam que Trisha era louca por zombar de bandidos armados,outras poucas alunas viam Trisha como alguém corajosa. Trisha não parecia demonstrar medo perante a dupla de bandido,na verdade,ela achava eles engraçados e atrapalhados demais para fazerem algo contra ela. Foi quando um barulho podia ser ouvido,vindo do lado de fora,mas não era como o som de um helicóptero,avião ou qualquer meio de transporte,era totalmente diferente. Lou:O que é isso? Trisha:É o nosso "Demônio" de Second Southtown Lou:WHAT!!!!! Mongol:Eu avisei Lou,eu avisei!Vamos dar um fora daqui Lou,antes que sejamos presos! Lou:Se acalma Mongol,nós vamos...AHHHHH!!! De repente um projétil laranja explode a arma de Lou,fazendo ficar com queimaduras severas na mão. Mongol grita de medo,então deixa sua arma cair no chão,esta acaba disparando,então sai correndo. Trisha:Você demorou Hero-san Gowcaizer:A justiça pode demorar,mas nunca vai deixar de prevalecer. Eu vou tirar vocês daqui e prender esses vilões As alunas começaram a gritar de alegria,pois o herói de Second Southtown estava lá para salvar o dia. Trisha acenava para o herói,enquanto Mongol saia da sala,correndo como se estivesse visto um espírito,logo ele é preso pelos policiais que estavam no lado de fora. Enquanto Lou,pegava a arma do parceiro e apontava para o herói,dito por Trisha, o demônio de Second Southtown. Lou:Quem é você?O demônio de Second Southtown? Gowcaizer:Demônio?(Isso deve ser obra da Trisha)Não,eu sou o Voltage Gowcaizer! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN85tdckaLE&feature=youtu.be Depois dessa frase,o vídeo é pausado pela espiã da Delta Red,Cammy White. Ela estava numa sala de interrogatório com Jeff Howard,mostrando partes das filmagens em Second Southtown. Cammy não parecia muito contente com as ações de Jeff como Voltage Gowcaizer,enquanto o jovem tentava não se borrar de medo perante a face séria de Cammy. thumb|left|359x359pxCammy:Eu vou precisar dar um replay? Jeff:Olhe pelo lado bom,eu salvei as estudantes. Cammy:E deixou três serem baleadas,sendo que duas estão em estado crítico de saúde,sem mencionar os objetos que foram destruídos,o que trouxe enormes prejuízos para o colégio Shishiwakamaru,além de colocar sua identidade secreta em risco quando se comunicou de maneira íntima com sua namorada,Trisha. Jeff:Olhando por esse lado,eu vacilei mesmo. Cammy:Jeff,suas ações tem consequências,não estou lhe dizendo que é errado usar seus poderes para ajudar as pessoas,eu estou dizendo que você deve agir com mais cautela nas próximas vezes. Todas as vezes que você virou esse super herói "Gowcaizer",sempre veio problemas. Pessoas são feridas por causa dos seus poderes ou casas são destruídas ou pior. Você precisa tentar minimizar o máximo de danos possíveis ou seremos obrigados a fazer coisas que não queremos. Jeff:Tipo o que? Me prender?Me prender por ajudar as pessoas? Cammy:Pior,neutraliza-lo. Jeff,entenda,seus poderes são perigosos demais para as pessoas ao seu redor,nós devíamos prende-lo por utiliza-los de maneira irresponsável,mas não fizemos isso,pois acreditamos no seu potencial. Jeff:Eu sei Cammy-san,eu vou tentar melhorar e diminuir os danos.Eu juro. Cammy:Ótimo,porque se continuar desse jeito,eu serei obrigada a contar para os seus pais sobre sua vida de super herói. Jeff:Não!Por favor,não!Nem brinque com isso!Minha mãe iria me esganar se soubesse o que eu sou Gowcaizer Cammy:Então se mantenha na linha,há muitas pessoas de olho em você e,assim como nós, algumas delas sabem qual é a sua identidade como os Striders,você não faz ideia do número de pessoas que fariam mal a você. Jeff:Striders? Quem são os Striders? Cammy:Os Striders são... Cammy ouviu o som da porta sendo batida,não era uma batida qualquer,pelo som da batida,não poderia ser outro a não ser o próprio fundador da Delta Red,o coronel Keith B. Wolfman. Cammy:Terminamos por hoje,Jeff.A Tenente Lita Luwanda vai deixa-lo em casa Jeff:Chotto matte!Minha mãe não pode me ver com uma mulher mais velha e muito menos com um membro da Delta Red. Cammy:Confie na Lita e se acalme,eu preciso ir. Mesmo com os anseios de Jeff,Cammy se retira da sala de interrogatório e se dirige ao coronel Keith. Apesar da idade de muitos membros da Delta Red estarem avançada,todos permaneciam com uma aparência jovem por conta de células nano sintéticas criadas pelo Major Matthew MCcoy,todos os membros da Delta Red utilizavam,menos Cammy. Keith:Você acha que ele vai estar pronto? Cammy:Não.Ele é só um adolescente normal,ele não serve para ser um soldado. Keith:Eu sei disso,mas ele deverá estar pronto quando for a hora.Só vamos poder contar com ele para o que está por vir. A ONU tem agido de maneira estranha,muitos países estão fechando sua ligação com o mundo exterior.Ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo,parece que está ocorrendo uma dominação mundial e por este motivo é necessário que Jeff Howard esteja do nosso lado. Nem os Striders são confiáveis,mesmo que eles tenham detido da ascensão de Grandmaster Meio,não podemos confiar neles. Cammy:Não sou uma pessoa que apoia crianças em uma guerra,coronel. Keith:Eu sei,mas temos de fazer o necessário. Cammy:Você não me chamaria aqui se fosse somente para este propósito.Você tem uma missão para mim,estou certa coronel? Keith:Sim.Você me conhece muito bem Cammy. Eu tenho uma missão para você e sua parceira.Preciso que investiguem sobre os acontecimentos que andam ocorrendo em Sendai. Cammy:Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? Keith:Tudo está relacionado a algo chamado Persona,não sabemos o que é,ainda. Cammy:Entendido senhor.Eu vou avisa-la sobre a nova missão Keith:Dispensada Em Sendai,Seiko e Daniel contam a Jonathan o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Ouvindo a descrição dos fatos,Jonathan começou a se lembrar do que Naoto havia lhe falado,que no canal da meia-noite,ela teve de enfrentar os seus sentimentos que ela negava. Os fatos contados por Seiko e Daniel eram muito parecidos com os fatos contados por Naoto. Jonathan:O nome disso é Shadow Daniel:Shadow? Seiko:Tipo sombra? Jonathan:Naoto me disse que as shadows são seres feitos dos sentimentos que nós negamos,grande parte delas são negativas.Quanto mais você nega esses sentimentos,mais forte a shadow fica,até que ela mate o humano que a criou Seiko: Matar o Danny >.< Daniel:Foi o que minha Shadow tentou fazer Jonathan:Quando você aceitou que esses sentimentos fazem parte de você,a sombra se tornou sua persona.Não há outra maneira de derrotar uma Shadow,a não ser que você a aceite. Seiko:O que aconteceria se a Shadow mata-se o Danny? Jonathan:Eu não sei bem. Naoto me disse que ela iria viver livremente,sem depender do Daniel para existir. Daniel:Ainda bem que eu venci essa luta,hahahaha Seiko:Ainda bem mesmo :) Jonathan:Qual é o poder do seu persona,filho? Daniel:O Metal Crusher pode fazer com que eu me transforme em metal.Ainda preciso treinar,eu sei que ele pode fazer mais do que isso. Seiko:Pai,você enfrentou sua Shadow também? Jonathan:Não foi preciso.Eu não nego meus sentimentos,sejam positivos ou negativos.Eu aprendi isso depois que virei um mestre em Saikyo Daniel:Falando nisso,Seiko você também não enfrentou sua Shadow,não é? Seiko:Não,não enfrentei.Mestre Chin me ensinou a controlar minhas emoções para que eu não controle sobre meus poderes psíquicos Jonathan:Ótimo,então vamos treinar. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6CZlGkE3ps&feature=youtu.be Jonathan levou seus filhos para a Akiu Fall,onde poderiam treinar próximo a natureza,assim,seus poderes iriam fluir com mais facilidade. Enquanto isso,o trio era observado através de uma esfera. Athena estava desmaiada na mesa de sacrifício e a silhueta não estava contente,mas permanecia observando os três treinarem. Silhueta:É interessante. Eu quero que o mundo seja livre novamente,sem ninguém acima de nós para nos transformar em escravos,mas ela luta para manter essa escravidão que o mundo lhe impõe.Eu me perguntei muitas vezes,quebrando minha cabeça para responder essa pergunta e cheguei a conclusão mais lógica.A família. Ela está disposta a se manter escrava pela sua própria família.Ela não enxerga que a vinda da deusa Athena pode trazer a justiça ao mundo. Os maus poderiam ser punidos da maneira correta,as guerras por interesses mesquinhos seriam contos que nós iriamos falar para nossos futuros netos e netas,não haveria mais desigualdades para nos diferenciar. Por que? Por que ela não cede o seu poder para que a justiça desça dos céus e corte com sua espada todo o mal que se instalou no nosso mundo? Vale a pena ser escravizado pela família? Toshiki: Mister. Silhueta:Algum problema Toshiki? O Pulse Factory previu mais alguma coisa? Toshiki:Você sabe como meu persona funciona.Ele pode ver possíveis futuros acontecimentos,mas nem todos são totalmente claros. Silhueta:Então me diga o que viu Toshiki:Esses cinco usuários de Persona serão sua ruína Silhueta:Cinco usuários de persona? Mas quem são esses cinco usuários? Toshiki:Eu não sei.O Pulse Factory não mostra os rostos deles,somente silhuetas andando em meio a destruição da fábrica de bonecas. Silhueta:Eu acredito que já encontrei três dos usuários de Persona. A família de Athena Asamiya. Eles ainda não dominam totalmente seus poderes,esta é um ótimo momento para elimina-los,envie os recém-criados para acabar com as nossas futuras ameaças. Toshiki:Eu farei. thumb|left|323x323pxA casa das bonecas era o esconderijo favorito da silhueta,pois era onde podia se sentir livre e solto. O local era escuro,somente a luz do luar podia ilumina-lo, e com muitas bonecas quebradas,estátuas,visão para a Lua,havia uma sala para realizar experimentos em criminosos abandonados pela sociedade. A silhueta via os experimentos como forma de lhes dar uma vida nova,totalmente diferente da anterior,transforma-los em novos seres que a sociedade não poderia mais julgar. A casa das bonecas abrigava muitas pessoas,lá era conhecida como fábrica de personas,pois Toshiki criava personas artificiais para muitos que residiam aquele local. Muitos morriam durante o processo,outros eram assassinados por seus próprios personas,enquanto uma pequena parte,chamada de recém-criados,sobrevivia e conseguia manter seu persona sob controle. Toshiki:Tenho uma missão para vocês Zannin: Diga qual é Toshiki:Eliminem a família Williams.Eles não podem mais viver neste mundo,pois eles tentaram impedir que o próximo venha nascer. Zannin:Meu Raison D'Etre dará conta deles.Eu vou avisar os outros e logo iremos para lá. Toshiki:Não envolvam inocentes Zannin:Acidentes podem acontecer.Não me responsabilizo pelo que irá acontecer. Toshiki fingiu não ouvir as palavras de Zannin e logo se retirou. Enquanto isso,a silhueta permanecia admirando e tentando entender Athena. Ele queria muito saber o motivo dela não querer fugir da escravidão imposta pelo mundo e para possivelmente responder suas perguntas,Athena acorda. Silhueta:Não sabia que o processo poderia lhe fazer sofrer tanto. Resistir a ele piorou as coisas. Athena:Você...Eu vou sair daqui! Silhueta:Você deve estar irritada comigo,deve estar pensando que eu sou um daqueles caras que querem conquistar o mundo ou algo clichê como nos tempos da sua juventude,mas não é nada disso.Deixe-me explicar primeiro. Athena:Você atacou meus filhos!Me separou deles quando o pai estava ausente!Tentou me forçar a invocar a deusa Athena!Ainda me mantém em cativeiro! Você acha que é diferente deles?Acha mesmo? Silhueta:Eu não me importo em ser rotulado como um vilão.Eu estou fazendo tudo isso por um bem maior. Athena:Que bem maior? Tentar fazer uma deusa ficar furiosa?Isso é o bem maior? Silhueta:Eu quero trazer a justiça para o mundo. Athena:Justiça? Silhueta:O mundo é infestado de guerras mesquinhas,pessoas morrem por conta de uma gota de água,enquanto outros sentam nos pobres como se fossemos cadeiras! Eu fui uma das vítimas de toda injustiça que o mundo sofre atualmente.Eu já fui torturado,vi pessoas que eu amo morrerem por causa dessa negligência toda e pior é que outros sofrem ou sofreram tudo que eu sofri durante toda a minha vida. Athena:Isso não justifica suas ações Silhueta:Claro que não,mas eu não me importo.Se a deusa Athena surgir e trazer a verdadeira justiça ao nosso mundo,tudo entrará nos seus eixos. Nunca mais seremos vítimas da escravidão que nos é imposta,viveremos de maneira livre. Athena:Desculpe,mas você está sonhando muito Silhueta:O que? Athena:Não me entenda mal,mas você acredita que a deusa Athena vai realizar o seu desejo?por mais nobre que seja,eu ainda não posso ceder,pois eu não acredito que isso não vá afetar a mim e a minha família e eu vou protege-los de qualquer coisa. Silhueta:Tsc.Se prepare,começaremos mais uma seção,desta não haverá pausas.Quero ver por quanto tempo você vai resistir. Athena:Graças a minha família, eu posso resistir a isso o dia todo. Anoiteceu em Sendai,Jonathan levou seus filhos para o hotel mais uma vez,onde poderiam descansar depois de um longo dia de treino. Daniel estava impressionado,pois seu persona podia fazer mais do que somente criar uma camada de metal pelo corpo,ele também podia se fundir com outros metais,além de possuir um certo controle sobre os metais ao seu redor,agora só restava aprender novas estratégias para utilizar esses poderes. Em seu quarto,Jonathan ficou de frente para um espelho e então olhou para suas cicatrizes em forma de estrela que estavam em seu braço,na região do coracobraquial. Seus filhos ainda não haviam notado essas cicatrizes ou se notaram devem pensar que são tatuagens,mas a verdade é que aquelas cicatrizes nasceram no dia que Jonathan derrotou Reiji,o mesmo dia em que Saikyoforce havia despertado. Toda vez que ele olhava para essas cicatrizes ficava receoso,pois tinha medo de acabar ferindo alguém que ama por acidente. No quarto de Seiko,ela estava rezando para a Deusa Athena,para que cuidasse de sua mãe e desse forças para que ela,seu irmão e seu pai,pudessem encontrar quem procuravam. Depois de rezar,um vento forte começou a soprar,então,Seiko se levantou e foi abrir a janela,mas ela acabou vendo as ruas de Sendai cobertas de neblina. Seiko fechou a sua janela e foi dormir,pois estava cansada por conta do treino que havia feito. Do lado de fora do Sendai Grand Hotel, havia um grupo de silhuetas lideradas por Zannin. A neblina naquela noite era forte e podia oculta-los facilmente,o que era de muita ajuda naquele momento. Havia um homem passeando com seu cão naquele momento e acabou vendo as silhuetas junto de Zannin. O homem viu Zannin apontar para o hotel,mas todos ficaram parados,porém,uma explosão aconteceu logo em seguida que joga o homem e seu cachorro para longe. Ao abrir os olhos,ele vê o hotel pegando fogo e desesperado pelo medo,o homem se levantou e começou a correr,coisa que seu cachorro também fez. Zannin: Certifiquem que nossos alvos estão mortos.Isso é importante para a ascensão do novo mundo,pelo menos é o que o criador de brinquedos diria. Jonathan saia dos escombros retirando os feridos,mas ele não via sinal algum de seus filhos. Jonathan orientou os feridos que havia retirado dos escombros a procurarem um hospital para que pudessem fugir,lhe dando a chance de invocar seu persona,Saikyoforce para destruir os escombros,mas foi impedido por um ataque vindo de suas costas. Jonathan se virou e logo sangue havia sido jogado em seu rosto,pois ele havia visto as pessoas que ele salvou sendo mortas de maneira cruel. Jonathan ficou profundamente irritado com aquela visão e então viu os responsáveis pelo massacre. Zannin:Não era necessário fazer isso,mas é aquilo que eu disse a Toshiki "Acidentes podem acontecer" Taisuke: Acidentes sempre acontecem. Kazusou: Sejamos cautelosos,não sabemos a força deste usuário de persona.Seria aconselhável mata-lo antes que pudesse demonstra-lo. Zannin:Sim,vamos ter de acabar com ele antes que algo pior aconteça Saori:Enquanto aos filhos dele?Não acredito que tenham morrido no desabamento. Kodama:...Filhos... Taisuke:Zannin,deixe que eu cuido dele,vão atrás dos filhotes que eu cuido do pai. Zannin: É perigoso Taisuke,apesar que eu gostaria de vê-lo morrer. Taisuke:Eu não vou morrer,por mais que você gostaria.Eu ainda vou mata-lo Zannin,agora vão. Saori:Enquanto os filhos estão indefesos e sem o pai para protege-lo,poderemos acabar com isso rápido e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Kodama:...Vamos... Kazusou: Tenha boa sorte,Taisuke. Taisuke:Não preciso de sorte,só de fome por sangue. Zannin,Saori,Kodama e Kazusou vão embora a procura de Daniel e Seiko,deixando seu parceiro para lidar com Jonathan,que estava incrivelmente enfurecido. Jonathan andou em direção a Taisuke com uma enorme vontade de quebra-lo,durante o caminho,Jonathan conseguiu ver o coração negro de Taisuke e não encontrou solução melhor a não ser mata-lo,para que não causasse nenhum mal novamente. Jonathan:Seu coração é maligno. Taisuke:Eu?Maligno?Eu só faço o que eu desejo.O que há de maligno nisso? Jonathan:Eu posso ver pelos seus olhos o rastro de sangue inocente que você já derramou nessa vida e ainda pretende tirar de mim o meu maior tesouro,meus filhos.Você já viveu demais nessa terra,porque eu vou manda-lo para o inferno! Taisuke:Isso se eu não manda-lo para lá primeiro. Jonathan:Saikyoforce!!! Jonathan invoca seu Saikyoforce que logo desfere vários socos na direção de Taisuke,para sua surpresa, os socos atravessavam o corpo de seu inimigo até que ele desaparecesse. Taisuke reaparece a trás de Jonathan,fazendo com que este se vira e faça com que seu Saikyoforce ataque o inimigo,mas o efeito foi o mesmo,nenhum dano aparente. Jonathan:Mas o que é isso? Nenhum dos socos do Saikyoforce adiantam nele Taisuke:Surpreso?Talvez,essa frase é bem clichê.Parece até frase de vilões megalomaníacos de filmes ou quadrinhos. Jonathan:Isso não vai adiantar. Meus punhos iram se encontrar com sua cara,não importa o quanto tente adiar esse encontro. Taisuke:Bem romântico. Você pensa exatamente como eu, Jonathan-san. Eu quero fazer tudo que eu desejo e faço, você também. Você quer me bater muito e pode fazer isso,mas não vai. Jonathan:Se posso fazer,então lute comigo. Taisuke:Eu já estou. Você não percebeu,mas o meu Persona invadiu sua mente,Jonathan-san. Jonathan:Como? Taisuke:O nome dele é Nightmare. Ele tem um poder incrível,sabe? Ele pode colocar qualquer um em um mundo dos sonhos,onde eu sou o grande moldador. Eu posso tudo que eu desejo aqui enquanto você fica a minha mercê,Jonathan-san. Jonathan:Isso nunca vai acontecer!Haoh Gadouken! Jonathan lança uma esfera de energia enorme na direção de Taisuke,porém, seu inimigo para o projétil com apenas o dedo indicador. Taisuke começa a rir e então faz a mesma posição de mãos do Haoh Gadouken e o lança contra Jonathan,que é acertado e voa para longe. Jonathan:Argh!!! Enquanto isso,no mundo real, Taisuke carregava o corpo de Jonathan,que estava dormindo. Taisuke:Você me disse que me mandaria para o inferno,Jonathan-san.Parece que você vai conhece-lo primeiro,mas não se preocupe meu novo amigo, eu irei estar ao seu lado para te dar um inferno de verdade. Daniel começa sair dos destroços,porém sem sua boina, usando seus braços revestidos de metal,mas ele acaba sendo abordado Zannin,Saori, Kodama e Kazusou. Daniel não possuía uma aptidão para poderes psíquicos tão boa quanto sua irmã,mas ele podia sentir o exalar de maldade vindo daqueles quatro,porém, aquela energia era diferente de outras que ele já havia sentido. Daniel: Vocês não podem me enganar.Eu sei que vocês foram responsáveis por todo esse estrago e farei vocês pagarem por cada inocente que machucaram. Saori: Não ferimos nenhum inocente. O único culpado aqui é você,por continuar existindo. Kodama:...Bem vindo...ao mundo do homem íntegro....Garoto... Daniel:Mundo do homem íntegro? Kodama:...Vai entender... Zannin:Não há tempo para conversar.Vamos direto ao ponto Kazusou: Daniel Joseph Asamiya Willians,por favor se entregue sem resistência para evitar derramamento de sangue desnecessário. Daniel: Vocês querem me matar,mas o que fariam com minha irmã e com meu pai?E por que querem tanto meu couro? Zannin,Saori, Kodama e Kazusou permaneceram em silêncio diante da pergunta de Daniel. Isso deixou claro parte das intenções deles para com sua família,então Daniel tomou uma decisão. Daniel:Isso me pareceu óbvio. Mas vocês vão deixar de ferir inocentes por isso. Kazousou:Então, o senhor está aceitando nossa oferta? Daniel: Sua oferta é interessante Kazousou: Fico grato por resolver isso Daniel:But i refusethumb|left Ninguém entendeu o que Daniel quis dizer,pelo fato deles falarem japonês e não terem aprendido inglês como normalmente acontece no Japão. Daniel é meio americano,então ele esquece que utilizar frases em inglês na terra do Sol nascente nem sempre serão entendidas,então ele traduziu o que ele quis dizer. Daniel: Daga Kotowaru Saori:Eles nunca aceitam. Kazousou: Lamentarei por faze-lo sentir uma dor inimaginável meu jovem rapaz. Zannin: Meu Raison D'Etre pode resolver isso sozinho, não se preocupem. Kodama:...Deixem...vir... Saori:Isso parece uma competição para ver quem o matará primeiro. Daniel:Isso vai ser uma competição pra ver quem eu vou arrebentar primeiro! Daniel avançou na direção de Zannin,Saori, Kodama e Kazusou,pronto para acabar com eles utilizando todas as suas habilidades em combate. Seiko sai dos escombros utilizando sua energia psiquica,então começou a estranhar que seu pai e seu irmão não estivessem por perto,então ela fechou os olhos e procurou pelo chi deles. Ela encontrou um chi próximo que podia ser tanto de Daniel quanto de Jonathan. Na casa das bonecas a silhueta começa a fazer movimentos com a mão, como se estivesse comandando uma orquestra,sob o luar. Ele então começa a sorrir e diz: ???:Um homem que enfrentará seu inferno pessoal,um garoto que acredita ser um homem para enfrentar os problemas da vida e uma menina procurando algo que há tempos perdeu.Sim.Que comece meu requiem. 4-'The Man Who Has Everything' Jonathan abre seus olhos e se levanta de sua cama, ele logo nota que estava sem camisa ou calça,só vestindo uma samba canção. Isso era estranho, foi então que ele ouviu uma doce voz que ele amará tanto. Athena: Jonathan, já acordou? Daniel fez trufas para você avaliar. Jonathan:A-Athena? Jonathan pegou suas roupas que estavam no guarda roupas e logo viu uma foto de sua família,ficando mais impressionado ao ver rostos familiares como Tetsu, Satoru e o mais surpreendentes,seu pai e sua mãe. Era algo maravilhoso para Jonathan,tanto que seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas ao rever aqueles rostos. Athena:Jonathan! Por que está demorando tanto? Daniel quer saber se ele fez as trufas direito!Vem experimentar,antes que ele me deixe louca! Jonathan:Eu estou indo.Só estou me vestindo. Jonathan secou suas lágrimas e sorriu como nunca antes havia feito,depois se vestiu e foi em direção a porta para ver sua família,que tanto amava. Ele não sabia ou não se lembrava,mas estava dentro de uma ilusão criada por Nightmare, o terrível persona de Taisuke. Taisuke: Jonathan-san.Eu vi suas memórias, suas perdas,suas dores, suas derrotas e suas vitórias. Eu simpatizei com você, Jonathan-san. Você não é uma pessoa ruim,por isso, lhe darei algo que jamais dei a nenhuma das minhas vítimas.Darei um presente para o homem que tem tudo. Daniel lutava de igual para igual com o persona de Zannin,ou seja, era Metal Crusher trocando socos com o Raison D'Etre. Apesar disso, a luta não era totalmente justo, visto que as silhuetas dos personas de Saori, Kodama e Kazusou atacavam o jovem lutador de maneira covarde,impedindo o de ter uma luta justa contra Zannin. Daniel:Argh! Vocês não conseguem ter uma luta justa?Pessoas que jogam sujo me irritam! Daniel ativa seu Metal Crusher mais uma vez em uma posição defensiva,enquanto o quarteto sombrio ficam atentos aos movimentos do inimigo. Zannin não se mostra muito contente com a ajuda,pois, diferente dos outros, ele quer realmente ter uma luta justa contra Daniel,não se importando muito com sua missão. Zannin:Eu disse que meu persona pode resolver isso sozinho. Não interfiram nessa luta! Kodama:...Esqueça....missão...concluir.... Kazusou: Creio que você deva ter esquecido nossas ordens.Nosso objetivo é elimina-lo.Não temos tempo para provações insignificantes. Zannin: Insignificantes?Como pode se considerar homem depois de chamar uma luta justa e honrosa de insignificante? Ao ouvir aquela conversa, Daniel começou a compreender um pouco a razão de ter sentido algo diferente na energia deles. Zannin podia exalar uma energia maligna,mas ele era um guerreiro honrado que queria resolver tudo numa luta justa. O jovem Williams estava ficando cansado por não estar acostumado a usar um persona,então ele aproveitou, que o quarteto estava conversando,para descansar. Saori: Qual é a razão disso? Temos uma missão para cumprir cara Zannin: Vocês não entendem. Ele é filho de um dos fundadores do dojo Saikyo de Sendai. Vocês não fazem ideia de quanto tempo eu espero para enfrentar alguém a minha altura.É algo gratificante para um homem. https://youtu.be/15RDgihQcyI Ele começou a se lembrar da época em que era um detetive renomado de Sendai. Conhecido como Crystal King, Zannin Okano era o tipo de pessoa que colocava a mão na lama para alcançar a justiça,sempre solucionava vários casos,mas não muito complexos,em muitas dessas situações, o detetive usava seus punhos para conseguir informação e isso acabou lhe rendendo uma reputação odiada pela Yakuza. thumb|297x297px Durante um de seus expedientes, Zannin acabou recebendo um trabalho para investigar sobre um menino que havia desaparecido,para sua surpresa, ele acabou encontrando o corpo do garoto e neste momento a polícia o prende no lugar. Zannin acabou sendo preso pela morte do garoto e toda sua reputação como Crystal King despencou. Zannin havia colocado muitos inimigos na cadeia onde havia sido colocado,então era normal brigar com os presos todos os dias,se tornou algo normal para ele,mas não havia prazer nisso,pois ele brigava para sobreviver,não por amor a luta. O ex-detetive era um sobrevivente,pois ele conseguia derrotar todos os presos que tentavam mata-lo e sempre se fortalecia para manter-se vivo,até que um dia, Zannin perdeu a paciência jogou óleo quente em um dos presos que tentou esfaqueá-lo na hora do almoço e logo gritou para todos que o ex-detetive não estava preso com eles,eles que estavam preso com o ex-detetive. Por conta de suas ações, Zannin foi sentenciado a morte por enforcamento já que ele era visto como uma ameaça a sociedade. O ex-detetive contava os dias para sua morte e refletia sobre toda sua vida passada e a única coisa que lhe deixava feliz era ver os campeonatos de artes marciais,onde o brilho vindo dos olhos dos jovens lutadores acabavam preenchendo o vazio que a cadeia e ruína lhe trouxeram. O dia do seu enforcamento foi cancelado e o ex-detetive recebe uma visita nunca antes vista. Um homem de terno branco,porém a escuridão da cadeia impedia que Zannin visse o rosto daquele homem, para em frente da cela que se abre. ???: Sempre quis conhecer o famoso detetive de rua, Crystal King. Zannin:Eu não sou o Crystal King. Não mais. ???: O que aconteceu com você? Estou aqui para ouvi-lo Zannin:Do que adianta? Toda minha reputação desabou. Mesmo que eu seja solto,não faria diferença porque meus amigos não vão mais estar comigo, minha namorada me deixou e todo futuro que eu havia planejado morreu. Mesmo eu sendo inocente, não faria diferença. Aqui ou lá, é só uma prisão diferente para mim. ???: Okano Zannin, todos estamos numa prisão chamada sociedade.Devemos agrada-la se quisermos sobreviver.O velho ditado: "Dance conforme a música". Você foi uma pessoa boa e a sociedade descartou você como um papel de bala. O egoísmo deles estragou uma vida realmente boa. É por isso que eu vim lhe dar a oportunidade de revidar.Eu lhe presentearei com o poder para encontrar a si mesmo se você vier comigo. Zannin:Eu não me importo mais com a minha vida,mas eu gostaria de lutar com um lutador de verdade.Sinto que essa pode ser minha razão de ser.Quando eu vejo uma luta, não há obstáculos,só dois homens prontos para darem tudo para vencer.Eu quero sentir isso novamente. Me dê isso que eu te darei tudo que pedir. ???: Okano Zannin,eu lhe dou a minha palavra e graças a sua força,iremos tornar este mundo livre de verdade. O homem misterioso conseguiu retirar Zannin da prisão,simulando sua morte, e o levou para a casa de bonecas,onde o ex-detetive foi transformado em um usuário de persona artificial. Zannin teve de enfrentar outros usuários de persona artificiais,apesar de enfrenta-los,eles não podiam corresponder ao seu desejo de enfrentar um verdadeiro lutador. Os efeitos colaterais de ser um usuário de persona artificial não lhe afetavam muito,pois seu verdadeiro desejo era enfrentar um lutador de verdade para que possa se sentir vivo novamente. Essas lembranças perturbavam a mente do ex-detetive,pois a sua chance estava ali com Daniel Williams,mas seus parceiros não estavam cooperando nisso. Zannin: Se continuarem trabalhando nossa luta. Eu matarei vocês! Saori,Kodama e Kazosou: !!!! Daniel: Are you crazy? Matar seus aliados?Isso é muita crueldade Zannin: Daniel,eu nunca descobri o verdadeiro poder do meu Raison D'Etre. Como pode ver,ele só da socos em altas velocidades.Nada mais. Através dessa luta,talvez eu descobra o que ele pode fazer e também consiga ressuscitar com o brilho dos olhos de um lutador. Saori: Zannin,você está pondo toda a missão em risco. Lembre-se do seu lugar. Zannin:Vocês que estão pondo a missão em risco. Kazosou:Como ousaria? Zannin:Vocês só eliminaram um dos alvos,enquanto deixaram outro escapar. Daniel:Como assim eliminaram? De quem estão falando? Seus malditos! Kodama:...Jonathan...Williams.... Daniel ficou furioso ao ouvir aquelas palavras,então ele canalizou sua energia na palma de suas mãos e lançou um poderoso projétil na direção do quarteto maligno. Para a surpresa do jovem lutador,Raison D'Etre,o persona de Zannin, parou o projétil com apenas uma das mãos. Daniel:You pissed me off! No mundo perfeito de Jonathan, ele estava jantando com sua família, composta por Daniel, Seiko, Athena, seu pai George e sua mãe Megumi. Eles estavam comendo um prato de yakizakana, feitos pelo próprio Jonathan,que sabia deixar a anchova no ponto, algo bem difícil para muitos cozinheiros japoneses, visto que é muito difícil acertar o ponto exato para não ficar seco, nem crua no meio. George:Delicioso como sempre Jonathan:Obrigado pai. Você não sabe como me alegro ao ouvir isso. Megumi: Você podia desistir de ser um lutador e se tornar um cozinheiro. Você seria um dos melhores. Daniel:Ou você podia ser como o El Fuerte. Um lutador com um restaurante próprio. George:Eu não chamaria aquilo de restaurante. Parece mais uma lanchonete. Daniel:Falando em comida. Pai, você experimentou as trufas que eu fiz? Jonathan:Ah,desculpa Dan. Eu acabei esquecendo de experimentar. Daniel:Não se esquece,ta? Estou tentando fazer você provar minhas trufas já faz uma semana. Seiko:Danny,o papai é uma pessoa ocupada. Para de pressionar ele. Daniel:Eu não to pressionando ele. Seiko:Ta sim! Daniel:Não to não! Seiko:Ta sim! Athena:Parem de brigar vocês dois! Não é hora pra discutir, agora comam a comida ou vão ficar de castigo! Daniel e Seiko: Desculpa mãe.Vamos nos comportar. E a sua próxima frase é "E espero que não aconteça mais uma vez" Athena:E espero que não aconteça mais uma vez....Hora seus!! Daniel e Seiko começaram a correr loucamente por suas vidas,Athena começou a persegui-los por causa da falta de respeito na mesa. George e Megumi começaram a rir da altitude de seus netos, enquanto Jonathan sorria,tentando não lacrimejar por rever seus pais. George:Essas crianças puxaram ao pai mesmo. Megumi:Até o modo de falar é igualzinho. George:Algum problema filho? Jonathan:Não,nenhum. É que essa noite me trouxe lembranças boas. É como se eu estivesse vendo vocês depois de muito tempo.Eu amo vocês, pai e mãe. Megumi: Nós também te amamos, Jonathan. George:Eu também te amo Jonathan.Você é um filho excelente. Só me enche de orgulho. Personagens Daniel Williams / Seiko Williams / Jonathan Williams / Edward Moonfall / Cammy White / Kimberly / Athena Asamiya Zannin Okado /Saori /Kodama /Kazosou / Taisuke / Toshiki Participações especiais Jeff (Gowcaizer) / Trisha / Reiji Referências. * A cena em que Seiko ataca Bao com vários chutes é uma grande referência a Dio vs Jotaro. * Daniel fez uma homenagem a Joseph Joestar durante sua luta contra Sima Li,visto que originalmente o nome de Daniel seria Joseph. * A luta entre Jonathan e Reiji foi uma grande homenagem a Hajime no Ippo. * A informação sobre um caso de 2011 que Goenitsu passa para Jonathan é uma alusão direta aos eventos que ocorreram no jogo Persona 4. * A transformação em Giant Metal Daniel é uma referência a Super Smash Bros Brawl,onde é possível utilizar essa combinação * A cena onde Giant Metal Daniel utiliza o "Next you'll gonna say counter" é uma referência a luta ACDC vs Joseph * Os icônicos "Shut Up Mongol" foram uma homenagem aos quadrinhos do demolidor,durante a fase escrita por Frank Miller. * O "chotto matte" de Jeff é uma homenagem a Gonan. * A cena "Daga Kotowaru" foi uma referência a icônica cena de Rohan negando trair Josuke para Highway Star. * As ilusões que Jonathan enfrenta são uma referência a grande história de Alan Moore, Superman Anual:Para o Homem que tem tudo... * A cena onde Zannin joga óleo quente em um dos presos,inclusive sua frase logo depois, foi retirada de uma cena dos quadrinhos de Alan Moore, Watchman. Referências musicais. * Os títulos dos capítulos (Incluindo os prólogos) são todos títulos retirados de músicas. * O apelido de Zannin como detetive foi retirado da banda japonesa Crystal King. * O nome de alguns personagens foram tirados diretamente de integrantes de bandas japonesas. ** O nome de Toshiki foi retirado do baterista da banda Shoking Lemon, Toshiki Shimizu; ** O nome de Zannin foi retirado do primeiro baterista da banda Nightmare,enquanto seu sobrenome, Okano foi retirado do sobrenome do vocalista da banda Porno Graffitti, Akihito Okano; ** O nome de Kazusou foi retirado do cantor e guitarrista da banda No Regret Life; ** Os nomes de Saori e Kodama foram retirados da compositora Saori Kodama; ** O nome de Taisuke foi retirado do cantor da boy band Kis-My-Ft2, Taisuke Fujigaya * Os nomes dos Personas (com exceção de Jonathan) são todos títulos de músicas ou nomes de bandas ou de álbuns . ** O nome do Persona de Seiko vem do álbum musical Love. Angel. Music. Baby. '''''da cantora norte-americana de pop e rock, Gwen Stefani. ** O nome do Persona de Taisuke vem do nome da banda Japonesa, Nightmare. ** O nome do Persona de Zannin vem da música Raison D'Etre da banda japonesa Nightmare. Ideias descartadas. * Originalmente a história seria um arco fechado e teria como vilão Bison, porém, por diferenças criativas foi abandonada. * Originalmente seria uma história muito fechada do universo Fighters of Destiny, porém,foi descartada para possuir mais ligações com este universo compartilhado. * Não teria Igor e Margaret,mas essa decisão foi descartada,visto que é necessário a Velvet Room para criar um vínculo com o leitor e explicar mais sobre Persona. * Originalmente, o Metal Daniel se chamaria Nega Daniel. Curiosidades * Muito de Persona 3, 4 e 5 foi reaproveitado. * A neblina é uma mistura entre o Dark Hour de Persona 3 e o Midnight Channel de Persona 4 * Artyom teve que estudar sobre cartas de Tarot para escrever a história. * Essa foi a primeira aparição oficial de Trisha, a namorada de Jeff que havia sido citada muitas vezes. * Seguindo a lógica de Persona e sua ideia central, Persona 3 tem como tema a morte,Persona 4 tem como tema aceitação, Persona 5 tem como tema a escravidão, Persona:Dominated Mind tem como tema principal o crescimento. * Os recém-criados possuem semelhanças com o grupo Strega de Persona 3. Playlist Categoria:Histórias